My Universe, My Life
by ChicaDeTwilight
Summary: Quil and Claire's life revolving around imprinting, werewolves and life. Their life in the supernatural world and the normal human one.fluff, drama, and action. Claire has to find a way to deal with both worlds and keep balance between them.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor its characters Stephanie Meyer does…..blah blah blah yada yada yada**

**Please give me ideas for my story, I love Quil and Claire stories so much I decided to make one of my own.**

**Please don't be rude it's my fist fanfic**

**--Terms--**

**P.O.V.Point Of View**

**A/N Authors Note**

* * *

**THE BEGINNING**

**Chapter 1**

**--Quil P.O.V.--**

I remember when I first saw Claire, the innocent two year old. She had dark brown hair down to her back, a slender tiny body, she had the most amazing, dazzling blue green eyes. She had tan skin and looked as if she was obviously part Quillett .I saw her and its like I revolved around her, she was my gravity, she kept me from floating away. I knew from that moment on I would protect her; I would be anything she wanted. I knew that eventually I wanted what Sam and Emily had, or what Jared and Kim had. But right now all I want is to be around her. I would do anything for her anything.

* * *

**--FLASH BACK--**

Emily decided she had to explain to Claire's mother about imprinting, therefore Claire could spend her time here in La Push. I didn't know much about Tammy, Claire's mother.

_Gahh!! What's happening? Hurry up Emily! _I think while I'm standing outside of Emily's house.

Emily was inside talking to Tammy.**(A/N-Tammy has black hair, dark brown eyes, dark tan skin, and is slender and petite) ** All of a sudden I hear a noise. _Is that….laughter?_ I thought puzzled.

All of a sudden Tammy comes out with this evil smile, and Emily is looking slightly sad and frustrated. "Sorry Quil." Is all Emily says. _Oh god no. what if Tammy thought I was a danger to Claire, what if she never let me see he again? I would die rather than to be with out her. _It sounded odd to me because I've only known Claire for less than a day, but I don't care I just want to be around her.

"So Quil Ateara," I swallowed hard "a little nervous are we?" she asked maliciously

"N-no-o" I replied with a stutter"

"Sure of course not, if you're not nervous then you must obviously not care about Claire."

" I DO CARE ABOUT HER!" I growled at her

"Hmm a little grumpy today I see. I guess you want to know what I think about you being around my youngest daughter, my pride and joy, my reason for living" she said in a dramatic way "well first of all I would have to move from sunny Sacramento California to, uhh" she shuttered " La Push _Washington._" she spat it out like a cuss word "I would have to sell my house, quit my job, move away from my friends" each reason was making me more sad and more depressed life with out Claire, I couldn't do that.

"Not to mention her being around a werewolf all day, what would happen if you got hungry? Would you eat her? Or transform into a giaganto dog and scar her like Emily?"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!!" I yelled. I was angry now, angry at Emily, angry at Tammy, and most of all, my self. _And what' s up with eating her?_

"Not on purpose of course but by accident, that's how Sam hurt my dear, dear sister Emily"

"I-I- uh…" I couldn't think of a response

"Well I've come to my conclusion" I prayed silently that it would all work out "Claire will NEVER see you again!" my heart broke in several pieces, and those pieces shattered too. It felt like my world was ending. Emily gasped at her sister's conclusion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tammy was laughing hysterically. She couldn't be that evil could she? Emily and I both stood there staring at Emily's deranged sister puzzled. "You hahaha shoulda aahahahaha seen hahaha your hahah faces" she said in between laughter. We were both mystified at the psychotic woman. After she calmed down she spoke again "of course Claire can be with Quil, I just wanted to see your reaction" she said still laughing slightly. I felt like everything was right in the world, my heart put its self back together. But I was slightly upset at Tammy.

"Tammy! How awful that was, I can't believe you would do that to poor Quil." Scolded Emily

"It was just so damn funny."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was. Anyway E I want to find out more about Quil. How old are you, were do you live, go to school, what do you drive, are you responsible, and what are you willing to do for my daughter, and what are your _intentions_ with Claire?" she asked wickedly

"I'm 16, I go to La Push High, I can drive but running is faster, I fix cars though, I will be responsible around Claire, I'd jump in front of a bullet for her" _even though it wouldn't really matter I'd just heal right away _"and I hope to be like a father, brother, friend and eventually my lov- errr umm wife." _God I almost said lover to her, shit I almost blew it_.

"mmmmhhmmm ok sound fine to me. Just remember Ateara I'm watching you."

* * *

**--THE NEXT DAY--**

"Ok Quil so help me find a house and I'll move the day I buy it" my heart soared, I started looking for a house right away.

" I found one! It's a 2 bedroom house, it has a living room, kitchen, and dinning area"

"No what about Charri?" (**A/N-pronounced cherry, like the fruit)**

"Who?" I asked puzzled _who or what the hell is Cherry?_

"My other daughter? Claire's older sister? The 5 year old right over there" she pointed to a little girl with jet black hair, she had slightly tanner skin than Claire and had dark brown eyes

"Oh…I guess I didn't notice her"

"Humph" is all Tammy replied

"Fine, I'll look for a different house" I searched more "how bout this? 4 bedroom, 2 ½ bathroom, medium kitchen, dinning area, living room area, both up and down stairs, small backyard, and its about 5 minute walk from Emily's house."

"Sounds perfect! Lets go see."

As we walked to the house Tammy asked more about the legends I explained them to her. She asked about the Cold Ones, I told her the only ones around here are the Cullen's, and the feed on animals. Tammy didn't care much she just said that she wanted to know all about this stuff so she doesn't feel left out. She told me that the reason she wasn't worried is that I was there to protect her. Tammy asked me what will happen when Claire is 18 I'd be 32. I explained how I won't age unless I don't phase for a period of time. She understood. Tammy told me how she used to resent La Push so she left as soon as she was 18. She thought that it was filled with nut jobs, and that the elders were really strict. She left, she met a man named Frank. He was American but his family was from England. She married him at the age of 18 she also had Charri, also at 18. **(A/N-that makes her 23 right now)** She later found before Claire was born that he was cheating on her, she left him and he didn't even put up a fight for the kids. He right now had zero contact with them. She also said that if Claire does end up with me that I better treat her better than Frank did to her. When we got there she look at the house and said,

"Looks fine to me, lets buy it." I was so ecstatic that I felt I would jump out of my skin

It took a while to buy the house. But as soon as she did she moved in. that's when my life with Claire started for real.

**--END FLASH BACK--**

* * *

**This chapter is basically the intro to Claire and Quil. I gave background info and starting with telling how evil Tammy can be. **

**Please give your ideas to me for my next chapters. I have a plot loosely set. But that could all change with your ideas. **

**So PLEASE review. If you have suggestions feel free to leave it. Don't be embarrassed there are no bad suggestions. If you give me an idea I'll mention your name, unless you wish to remain anonyms. **

**Please give me Constructive Criticism. That ALWAYS helps. **

**But please don't be rude or mean. It's my first fanfic. If you think something in my story is bad then please say it nicely. Thank you!**

**And I hope I get lots of review. I REALLY need them**

**Thank you!**

**(So please review)**


	2. Questions

**I don't own twilight or its characters yada yada yada**

**I don't own twilight or its characters yada yada yada**

**But I do own my characters: Tammy Charri, Megan, Shaye, and Tyler**

**I hope you enjoy! I have a plot loosely set out already, but it could change with your ideas please help D**

**Thank you**

**When I write it can often be confusing so I hope this helps**

**Notes: **

**Ty-Tyler**

**Meg-Megan**

**-sniffle- when I put the "-" marks it means that's the action they are doing**

* * *

**Questions**

**Chapter 2**

**Claire P.O.V.**

"Stop it!" I yelled to my best friends Meg and Shaye "Leave me alone!"

"No I wont you have to look pretty!" Meg told me flaunting her light brown waves showing of her lightly tan skin "We're going to the movies and you might meet a cute guy, you have to look cute."

"Don't I always look cute?" I posed being silly

"Hahaha!! Claire you don't even wear make-up, you won't wear a skirt, dress, or anything of that sort! So no you NEVER look cute" said Shaye showing off her dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect legs for skirts.

" –sniffle sniffle- I can't believe you guys my best friends, -sniffle sniffle- so rude" I messed around pretending to cry

"Aww Claire you know we're just playing, or are we?" joked Shaye"but no matter what you look like, we'll always love you Claire…..unless we find a new best friend"

"Pshh fine be that way, but seriously I don't really wana dress up"

"Who cares we're dressing you up" said Meg

While I was being tortured as new Barbie doll Claire I remembered when we were little. I met Shaye at preschool as soon as we moved to La Push. Then we meet Meg in kindergarten. We've all been best friends ever since.

Their reason for dressing me up is so I can be happy, get a boyfriend etc. but I cant I'm too self conscious. I have rather small boobs (A sometimes B cup) and I get stared at all the time, I hate it. Then I have a small ass, hate that too. I'm not stick skinny but I'm not over weight either, I'm normal, I'm also normal height. I wish I could be like my sister Charri. She has a semi large chest(C cup), curves in all the right places, she's skinny and tiny, and she's what all the guys want and what the girls want to be. She has beautiful jet black hair, and tanner skin than mine, she has the deepest shade of brown eyes, but I have dark brown hair tan skin (but lighter than Charri's) and odd, freaky blue green eyes. I look different, and I hate that about me. That's why I don't like standing out; I'm already a bit of a freak.

I snapped back to reality when Meg was putting earrings in.

"OW!" I yelled "what are you trying to do?! Take off my ear?"

"No of course not I'm just putting jewelry on, I mean you only wear that necklace that Quil gave you, and it's not that cute. I mean it's only a puppy carved from wood" exclaimed Shaye

"Hey don't diss my puppy" I said "Quil made it for me, and I happen to like it." _If I take it off Quil might get sad, he made it for me on my 5__th__ birthday, plus I think I'd feel lonely with out it._

I heard a knock on the door "I'll get it!" I yelled knowing that we were about to leave _if we leave now they can't do anything else to me….yes!_

I walked down the stairs and opened the door "Hey Ty, you made it"

Tyler was my best guy friend….besides Quil.

Tyler sat down, "you look amazing…..oh and is Quil coming?"

"Yeah he should be here any sec-" I was cut off by the embrace of Quil.

Quil eyes me up and down, it made me feel self conscious.

"Are you going to wear that?" Quil asked

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Won't you get cold?"

"No, not really"

"Oh" is all he replied

* * *

We got to the theaters; we decided to watch a horror movie. I sat down next to Ty and Quil sat at my opposite side. Every time Ty got close to my hand, weather it be I grabbed it or jumped (or he did out of freight like me) Quil shot him a death glare; apparently Quil was more frightening than the movie. I went to go get some popcorn and Quil and Ty came with me. These guys started flirting with me and both of them told them to get lost. Ty was talking me about the school dance how he might not go because of not having a date. He asked if Meg, Shaye and him and me would like to all go to the dance together, then Quil interrupted saying that the other girls wouldn't get to dance so what's the point, Quil made it seem like he was trying to convince me not to go. _Why was he so over protective? Or why did it seem that way at least?_

While we were watching the movie I did start to get cold, I started to shake and shiver. I felt Quil put his arm around me and it felt real warm. _Why is Quil always warm? He's always been like that….he's…always look the same…is It just me, no I bet he looks almost exactly the same._

When we got home I asked my mom for pictures of Quil and me. She handed them to me._ –Gasp- he looks exactly the same, he hasn't even changed….at ALL. But why?_

"Mom, how old is Quil in this picture" I held up a picture of when I was 2

Mom snickered as if laughing at a joke I don't get. "He was about ummm 16?"

_16! If he was 16 and that was 13 years ago then that makes him…._I added together in my head _that makes him, 29! What's a 29 year old hanging around a 15 year old?!_

"Mom doesn't that make Quil 29? what's a 29 year old hanging around me?"

"Yeah that makes him 29, I guess maybe he's a PE-DO-PH-ILE" stretching out the word into consonance she said a little louder as if to let some one else hear.

"Tammy shut it" said Quil, which surprised me, he came out of no were "I hang out with Claire cause she's my buddy, she's like my little sister"

"Big brothers ignore and make fun of their little sisters Quil, so I guess that eliminates that, so I'm settling with…mmmhhmm pedophile." My mom said laughing

"Tammy shut it" said Quil

"ooohhh moody are we, if you disrespect me I will ban you from this house. So hmmph"

"Grrr" was all Quil's reply was

"Quil can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure Claire." He answered cheerfully "what about?"

"Well you have always been around right?" I began to ask as we left the area away from my mother

"Yeah of course" he replied with a goofy smile

"Well wouldn't that make you 29? But you look EXACTLY the same as you did when you were sixteen"

His smile dropped immediately. He just ignored my answer.

"And how come you're always so hot, it seems like you're always running a fever why? Then you always have to leave to work, and you won't tell me what you do for a living"

"Claire" he looked into my eyes as if saying _please-please drop it_

"Quil! Don't you trust me?" I felt out raged

"Of course I do Claire"

"Then tell me"

"Claire I can't" he said angrily

"Fine then doesn't trust me!" I yelled "just leave me alone! Go away!!" at that moment I looked into his eyes and it look like I saw a painful look, it seemed as if he _was_ about to cry

I ran up stairs to my room and cried, _why can't he tell me?_

I went outside to get some fresh air. I looked at the forest and thought I saw a person walking in there. I followed them _they could get lost, theirs no trail_, I went to warn them.

"Hey you! Theirs no trail her, you could get lost, you might want a map." I saw her face, it was pale white, the most shocking and scary blood red eyes. But yet she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"My, my, my, it looks like I get a free lunch" she smiled wickedly

_Lunch? What was she talking about?_ The she walked towards me, I was frozen in terror. _Wait! Was she going to eat ME? Is she some kind of cannibal, or vampire?_ All I could do was silently pray for someone to rescue me, and the first person to come in mind was Quil.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

I ran out the door and into the forest behind her house, I couldn't stop my self, I phased. _Damn you Sam! Now she hates me!_ I felt like someone tore out my heart and crushed it. _What if she never forgave me? Or never trusted me again? That would kill me. _

At that moment I heard Sam thinking to me "_Quil what's the matter?"_

_It's all your fault cause of these stupid rules now Claire hates me! _

"_Once Claire understands about the pack then she will forgive you Quil"_

_And when will that be?!_

"_You can tell her on her 17__th__ birthday" _thought Sam

_-Gasp- 2 years in two years she could have a boyfriend, fall in love or anything_

"_You can wait Quil" _and he left

_Damnit! I really hope she understands, I feel horrible about having to lie to her, stupid ass rules_

Jake phased to tell me to meet him in the forest, they caught the sent of a vampire, _at least it will help me take my mind of Claire, well no that's impossible but it'll help._

"_Quil! Hurry!" yelled Jake in my thoughts "the blood sucker is over by Claire's house hurry!"_

At that moment my heart stopped and froze, all I could think about was getting to Claire before the blood sucker did, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Gahh!! I didn't like that chapter much, to long and to much filler stuff, but I didn't want to make it short, and I wanted to introduce the other characters In the story this chapter. Trust me the story gets better later on so just stick with it!**

**Please review to help make this story better! Thank you for reading!**

**(please review)**


	3. Realization

**IT WORKS**

**IT WORKS!! Yay! I'm sorry bout the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; if I did my name would be Stephanie Meyer (hmm maybe if I change my name I could own it)**

* * *

**Re-cap**

**Claire:**_ Lunch? What was she talking about?_ The she walked towards me, I was frozen in terror. _Wait! Was she going to eat ME? Is she some kind of cannibal, or vampire?_ All I could do was silently pray for someone to rescue me, and the first person to come in mind was Quil.

**Quil: **_"Quil! Hurry!" yelled Jake in my thoughts "the blood sucker is over by Claire's house hurry!"_

At that moment my heart stopped and froze, all I could think about was getting to Claire before the blood sucker did, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Realization**

**Chapter 3**

**Quil P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as my legs could possibly make me, but yet I still some how went faster. All I could think bout was Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire. _Damn it if I stayed she wouldn't be in danger. I should have at least hidden behind her house or something. DAMN IT I need to go faster. _I speed up.

I could smell Claire, and the blood sucker. He was close, too close. All of a sudden in the air I could smell blood, Claire's blood. My heart and lungs stopped, I don't think I even breathed. _Claire! No Claire! If he hurt her he'll never see the day again! If Claire's hurt its all my fault. W-what if she's…Dead? No it's all my fault! FASTER DAMN IT!_

I saw a small clearing in the forest. And there was Claire cornered by a vampire. She was bleeding at the knee, she fell. The vampire's eyes was a bright shade of red, her eyes had a look craziness in them. I growled and the vampire turned around.

"So you must be a werewolf, I've always wanted to fight one. How bout I finish my little snack first."

I growled even louder to make her back off. I didn't want to fight with Claire there, she'd be afraid of me. That's the last thing I wanted. But I would have to if she didn't leave.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll finish it after I kill you" she lunged at me her teeth bared. I attacked her, I tried to stray the fight away from Claire but it didn't work. I kept fighting to keep Claire safe. I knew if I got injured she would attack and kill Claire. If anything I would take her down with me.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

The wolf was attacked, over and over again. He kept looking at me. I knew the stories, the cold ones vs. the protectors. The wolf was a protector.

Then it hit me, the wolf had deep brown eyes, intelligent ones, the way he stared at me remained me of Quil. _ Quil, that's Quil, he's going to get hurt! Because of me! No Quil, I don't want Quil do die._ I was crying I tried to speak but nothing would come out of my mouth. Then at that moment Quil looked at me to see why I was crying, the vampire attacked Quil.

"QUUIILL!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hysterically

The wolf stared at me for a second then realized the vampire was attacking him. He attacked her and he took a bite of her arm. A solid white chunk of rock fell to the ground; it was part of her arm. The vampire screamed in pain. Then she ran, she ran away. Quil started to run after her.

"NO QUIL! Don't leave me!" I cried. He stopped running and turned around. He stopped several feet in front of me.

I got up and started walking towards him. He took a couple of steps back. I kept walking. He laved down. He looked like a giant puppy. A approached him. I touched him I was then checking to see if he was hurt. Quil looked at me with curious eyes as if saying_ what are you doing_. I started crying I hugged on to him. I buried my face to into his fur. I cried and I cried, I started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

_How'd she know it was me, is she delusional? How did she know? Did some one tell her? Is she just thinking about me? Is she afraid? Why is she crying? Does she hate me? Does she think I'm a murderer? After all Bella who was around vampires and knew about them thought we were murderers, what is she going to think?_ I looked down to see a sleeping Claire at my side. I didn't want to move or scare her, but I had to get her home. I slowly moved so she wouldn't wake up. I ran into the forest, but not too far, and I phased back. I picked up Claire and began running to her house.

When I got there Tammy was looking worried. She stared at me with anger and relief at the same time.

"Were the hell were you?!" Tammy almost yelled in a whisper tone when she says Claire asleep.

"lemme put her up stairs then we can talk" I walked up the stairs and set Claire in her room. I saw her cut and laved her down on the bed. I went to get a wash cloth and cleaned her cut. I tucked her into bed and went back down the stairs.

"A vampire was in the forest and it attacked Claire" I explained

"No really numb nuts. Jake told me what happened he called my house and told me you were fighting with it and it hurt her."

"Yeah I fought her, but she got away."

"You let her get away?! Why I thought you were fast?"

"Well Claire was crying and she told me to stay." I told her

"Why would Claire ask a wolf who just killed a 'person' in front of her? Err well attacked"

"Cause, cause she said my name" I was looking down to the floor.

"So? She might have just been worried about human Quil" she said

"No she said 'Quil stay' so I stayed"

"What did she do?"

"She checked to see if I was ok, then she cried and fell asleep."

"She knows? How'd she know?"

"I don't know I was thinking the same thing. Tammy I have a favor, when she wakes up can you not tell her, can you let me explain?"

"I'm not gonna lie to my daughter Quil, but I will stay out of the house"

"Thanks Tammy"

"You owe me BIG time" and she smiled her famous evil smile

"Ugg –sigh- fine" _I hope I can convince her it was a dream, she can't handle this yet. I hope she's still as gullible as when she was little._

* * *

**Yesh!! –Does a dance- It works it works! Yes!!**

**i know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but only by a little and i apologize**

**I really hope you guys review! I takes me a long time to think it up, write it down, and then type it up and edit, so can ya spare me like 30 seconds to write a review please?**

**Don't make me beg!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews will help make my story better, if I have an idea and it comes from you I will give ya credit**

**Thank you to: ilovebooksmwahaha, XxLoveAtFirstBitexX, American Heart, The Floor Just Hates Me**

**(So please review)**


	4. Explaination

**IT WORKS**

**Hahahhahah I'm back!! I got 409 hits!! And 13 comments!! Tell your friends about me!!**

**Thanks!!**

**I'm back from Mexico and I had a good time!! Well I'm glad you guys didn't give up on me!! **

**Me: I own twilight and all**

**Bob My Imaginary friend: No you don't**

**Me: yes I do**

**Bob: no you don't**

**Me: fine I only own Charri, Tammy, Megan, and Shaye**

**Bob: there you go**

**Me: I don't own twilight . -sticks out tongue-**

**By The Way I put a poll on my profile (and yes I know my profile is annoyingly long)**

* * *

**Here's my re-cap**

A vampire attacked Claire and she saw Quil in wolf form and new it was him, yada yada she cried her self to sleep

(Quil)

"Ugg –sigh- fine" _I hope I can convince her it was a dream, she can't handle this yet. I hope she's still as gullible as when she was little._

* * *

**Here's the story**

**Explanation**

**Chapter 4**

**Claire P.O.V.**

I woke up I looked around. _What happened? Im in my room….Quil!! He's a werewolf!!_ At that moment Quil walked into my room.

"Claire are you ok?" he asked worriedly "you hit your head pretty hard"

"Quil, you're…you're a werewolf?..Why didn't you tell me?" I was almost yelling

"wha-wha- what are you talking about?" he looked around my room but not at me "you musta hit your head really hard. Hahahahhha" he said and laughed nervously.

My eyes started watering up "how could you lie to my face" I started to cry

"Claire, don't cry, please don't cry it's just, just…." He said with a sad tone

"It's just what Quil? Tell me!" I was screaming

"I just can't tell you!" he was getting upset

"i-i-i- I HATE YOU" I was crying and screaming "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

At that moment Quil's face looked hurt like never before, he looked like he could die, but I ignored it. I heard the door close and then I heard him sit against the door. I was getting mad, he wouldn't leave! I got up and I opened the door to yell at him some more.

At that moment I opened the door and I saw Quil crying, he looked like a little kid or a lost puppy which I remained my self he is a werewolf, I felt the need to hug him, and I forgot all my anger at him.

"Do you really hate me?" he said with tears in his eyes

"n-no I was just mad" I told him, he smiled a little bit

"I'll tell you"

"Huh?"

"The truth….what you wanted to know the werewolf stuff"

"Really?"

"Yeah well as ya know I'm a werewolf, the stories are true. Vampires are real, and there are good ones and bad ones. The bad ones will attack you. And I'm here to protect everyone from the bad ones."

"Are there any other werewolf's?"

"Yeah Sam, Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul, Jake, Embry, and others. We never age, well until we stop phasing for a while"

"Phasing??" I asked confused

"Uhh yeah what we call turning into our wolf forms, we also have a huge growth spurt and have a high temperature, and have a really strong body, almost indestructible"

"……." Awkward silence filled the room I was thinking

"sooo…." He was looking down "I understand if you're afraid of me"

I was angry again "afraid why would I be afraid of you? You saved me, you're my best friend your like my brother! I could never hate you!! How could you think that?"

"ummm I a giant dog??" he said in a confused question

"You're just a big puppy" I laughed and he did too.

"Uhh…how did you know….it was me" he asked as if it was an embarrassing question

"I felt like the wolf was trying to protect me and it cared for me, and it seemed soo much like you…I don't know how to explain it, I just knew…."

"Oh ok…well you can't tell anyone about it ok?"

"Of course but….my mom and my sister? What am I going to tell them?"

"Well your mom knows and has known for along time" he paused as if to curse her mentally "and so has your sister."

"Umm ok….wait then why didn't I know?"

"You were too young and like you your sister found out by mistake"

"Ok then um I want to talk to my mom for a minute can ya leave please?" Quil left the room and told my mom to go upstairs, she walked in the room and said

"Hunky werewolves huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well they got six packs and everything and…well anyway what did you want?"

"You knew Quil was a werewolf and you wouldn't tell me? My own mother"

"Don't use the "M" word with me missy, it makes me feel old, like I said before, Mom or Tammy, not –shudders- _mother_."

"Well?"

"I couldn't tell you it was a secret…but I still think Quil's a pedophile….going after little girls and all" she paused as if she knew what was coming

"I heard that!!" yelled Quil from down stairs.

"Well Hun I think you need a time to spend with your friends get away out of the house with the pedophile werewolf, just don't tell em ok?"

"Yeah thanks"

* * *

I went out with Shaye and Meg to a spa. It was their idea of course. We began talking.

"You know that really hot guy at school? Seth? Isn't he gorgeous?" said Shaye. I thought about him and said to my self _yeah but he's a werewolf_.

"Yeah and Justin, I really like him" said Meg blushing. Justin was Quillett he had dark skin and black hair and dark eyes. He could almost be a member of the pack, just not a fit. He was also the most popular guy at school.

"And you Claire, have Tyler" laughed Shaye, she laughed so hard the lady giving her a pedicure told he to stop moving.

"I don't like Tyler though….I like Dylan" Dylan was really good looking he was light skinned had brown spiky hair and had hazel eyes. He was also a really popular guy.

"oooooo" they both said

"Well I think that we should set you up with Dylan. Tomorrow he will fall head over heals for you Claire, right Meg?"

"Right!" agreed Meg "and Justin will fall for me too!"

* * *

The next day I came to school with make up and all dolled up, thanks to Shaye and Meg, and we went up to the guys, which is a bit intimidating and asked the classic thing if they remembered the class assignment was do.

"Do you remember when the history project is due?"

"Uhh I think its due in 8 days, and I haven't even started" he explained

"Me neither wana do it together?"

"sure that sounds great, but how bout a date first" at that moment my heart was going a hundred miles per hour, it felt like it was jumping with joy"

"Of course "I responded" how bout Friday night pick me up at 7?"

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's what I meant, see ya"

"Oh my god I can't believe they asked you guys out!!" shouted Shaye

"Yeah" I replied "how did go with Justin?"

"He asked me out to we're going on a picnic! Yay! I didn't think of him as a romantic type"

We were all happy, I got asked out by Dylan, Meg got asked out by Justin, and meg was gonna be able to play dress up both of us.

* * *

I got home and went straight to talk to Charri.

"I got asked out by Dylan!!" I yelled!!

"No way!!" she screamed

"Yeah" I explained what happened

"Well I'll lend you some of my clothes so you look HOT!"

"Umm…I have a question"

"Yeah what is it"

"What if he wants to make out?"

"Well start it as a kiss, close your eyes and then open your mouth if he does and if you feel his tongue then just go with the flow"

"That's it?"

"mmhhmm"

"Does it feel weird?"

"nope it feels great, its amazing, oh and a tip don't go all the way the first night, it makes you seem like a whore, ok?"

"Have you Charri?"

"Well maybe a once but don't follow my lead ok?"

"Fine, well I'm gonna tell Quil! I'm soo happy!" Charri snicker at my comment but I didn't know why

* * *

"Quil you'll never guess what!!"

"What?" he said smiling?

"I'm going on a date with Dylan" his face fell

"Why"

"Cause he asked me silly and I really like him"

"Oh" is all he could reply he had a sad look on his face "well I wana get to know him, I don't think you should be dating at this age."

"Well too bad you're not my mom,"

"Well let's go ask her, TAAAAMMMY!!"

"WHAT!?" screams my mom

"Claire is going on a date she's only 15!"

"So?" Tammy smiles sadistically "she what do what ever she wants"

"but but" stuttered Quil

"I'll see to it personally that she looks sexy for her date" Quil seemed to be getting angry, and Tammy seemed to be enjoying this.

"You hate me don't you Tammy?" said Quil though his grinded teeth with anger

"Yep" smiled my mom evilly "bye out of my house bye!" before she shoved Quil out the door she gave him an evil smile.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

_GAHHH!! I CANT BELIVE SHES GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE!! _

_I thought I would have a couple more years till that was going to happen._

_ I can't tell her about imprinting not yet she's too young, and I want her to live a normal life._

_ But she won't have a normal life, she never will, she is protected by a werewolf and that werewolf is her imprint. _

_But I should try to let her have the most normal life she can._

_ Gahh!! I need to stop arguing with my self!! _

_That boy Dylan is no good, even though I never met him; I know it in my gut!_

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter **

**Thank you for taking your time to read and review!!**

**This chapter, I felt like I had to get it out and in the open, I felt like I cant take up to much time with the explanation, and yes Quil did leave out imprinting. This IS a Claire and Quil story, just give me about 2-4 more jealousy filled chapters please? Thank you! If ya review that helps my self esteem! **

**Thank you and love ya all and take 30 secs outa you time to review and tell me what ya think and how I should improve. Thank you and review.**

**And I have a poll on my profile.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **


	5. Date, Disaster, Devotion

**well hello!!**

**Ok well I know some of you really hate Tammy, don't worry, you'll hate her more later…but trust me she is all for Claire being with Quil, she just likes to piss of Quil.**

**So thanks for those who review such as **_XxLuvAtFirstBitexX, The Floor Just Hates Me, American Heart, ilovebooksmwahaha, Cullenistic Attitude, Shakespeare Freakazoid_

**Thanks!! Ya guys are awesome!!**

**oh and in case you're wondering, no i still dont own twilight, i called and called and called and no one would pick up, but i left a message i hope they get back, i told them im willing to pay 5 for owning twilight.**

**Now lets go back to were the previous chapter, yeah this re-cap is longer**

**(Announcer guys voice) on the last time of My Universe, My Life, **

**Claire P.O.V.**

"Claire is going on a date she's only 15!"

"So?" Tammy smiles sadistically "she what do what ever she wants"

"but but" stuttered Quil

"I'll see to it personally that she looks sexy for her date" Quil seemed to be getting angry, and Tammy seemed to be enjoying this.

"You hate me don't you Tammy?" said Quil though his grinded teeth with anger

"Yep" smiled my mom evilly "bye out of my house bye!" before she shoved Quil out the door she gave him an evil smile.

**Quil P.O.V.**

_GAHHH!! I CANT BELIVE SHES GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE!! I thought I would have a couple more years till that was going to happen. I can't tell her about imprinting not yet she's too young, and I want her to live a normal life. But she won't have a normal life, she never will, she is protected by a werewolf and that werewolf is her imprint. But I should try to let her have the most normal life she can. Gahh!! I need to stop arguing with my self!! That boy Dylan is no good, even though I never met him; I know it in my gut!_

* * *

**Terms!!**

_**Mid drift- a shirt with exposed stomach and back skin (cuts off near belly button or higher)**_

_**(but imagine it blue and a little longer, covering up belly button, and that's Claire's shirt)**_

_**Jean skirt- a skirt made of jean**_

_**Booze- alcohol, such as beer ect.**_

_**Drive in- you go see a movie in your car, here it is**_

**Ok and now on to our story!!**

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

_Arrggg stupid Tammy I hate her now, I thought she was on my side, that traitor!! She's gonna make Claire look sexy for her date! I can't believe it. I guess I just have to follow Claire on her date….not that I don't follow her everywhere….god Tammy is right, I am a pedophile._

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

_I wonder why Quil was so upset over me dating Dylan, I hope he doesn't stay mad at me, he's my best friend….god i'm so nervous about my date with Dylan, i'm glad my mom isn't here I made her leave and promise not to dress me up. And luckily Charri is gonna let me wear her clothes. _I walk over to Charri's room and decided to look through her clothes. _Hmm let's see, black? No, brown, no, ooo blue, that's pretty it's a really pretty sky blue its a mid-drift though…oh well it should fit me like a small shirt, and hmm lets see, this jean skirt, its not to short I hope, oh my hair…….a pony tail should be fine, and perfume, good enough for me._ I walked out of my sister's room and waited down stairs for Dylan, he said we would go to an old drive in movies that I didn't know still existed. _I wonder if it's like in __The Outsiders_ _that was a good book and movie._ While I was watching TV. the door bell rang I went up to get it, it was Dylan.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Sure" I got in his car and we drove down, we were listening to music the whole way, he liked rock a lot. We got to a drive in at Port Angles, it wasn't the same as in the movie but it was still pretty cool. We got to the theaters and saw a horror movie, even though Dylan was there, I imagined it was Quil, he always made the horror flicks seem funny. At that moment he tried to make a movie, he put his arm around my shoulder and it felt uncomfortable. Then he leaned in and tried to kiss me, his breath smelled of booze. He then started grabbing me, he grabbed my but and boobs.

"What are you doing?!" I asked outraged

"Well aren't ya gonna show me your goods?"

"NO! Get away from me!" I tried to get out of the car and he held me down, I was afraid, I struggled and he started lifting up my shirt and started to slip his hand up my leg.

"NO!! STOP!" I yelled attempting to pull it back down

"Come on ya wont even let me see you in your bra, come on, oh I get it you want no lights huh?"

"NO!! QUIIIIIIIL!!" I screamed and the next thing a giant wolf came and attacked Dylan and his car. I felt relived, but then I worried that he might kill him.

"Quil don't kill him!" I said, and he gave me eyes as if saying, please? Let me kill him? I said no but he kept attacking, then once he was unconscious Quil ran around the car and signaled me to get on his back. I got on and we went home.

* * *

I ran upstairs to my room and waited for human Quil. Quil entered my room with eyes of anger and rage, but also fright and sadness.

"Claire what happened?" he said in a strong tone. At that moment I broke down crying.

"I was so afraid, and he'd been drinking" I sobbed "and then he started grabbing me and trying to lift up my shirt and skirt" I continued crying

"Oh Claire he didn't do anything else to you did he?" his voice was soft now he came over to hug me and I melted.

"No but he was trying, do I have to tell my mom?"

"No I'll tell her though"

"Ok" I cried me self to sleep that night, but with Quil rocking me and holding me, I felt real safe.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

Quil explained what happened to Tammy and Charri, they were both shocked

"I didn't know Dylan was like that if not I would never have encouraged her" said Charri

"Dylan? I thought she was going out with Tyler, we've known him since forever, that's why I let her go, I thought he finally had the nerve to ask her out. Oh this is all my fault you were right Quil." Said Tammy. "I'm going to call her friends and tell them what happened so they can help Claire." Tammy dialed the phone and explained every thing to Megan and Shaye. "They said they would be right over"

* * *

Megan and Shaye ended up comforting Claire and told her to go to school on Monday and confront Dylan, unfortunately he spread rumors about sleeping with Claire, so I had to teach him another lesson and he was even more beat up than before instead of 2 fractures on his left arm, 1 broken rib, and bruises he now has 5 fractured 3 on one on and 2 on the other, 3 broken ribs, a fractured leg, and more cuts and bruises, but he told everyone he 'got hit by a car'. And after about 4 days Claire was over the incident.

* * *

I invited Claire to a bonfire on Saturday, and told her she could bring her friends. I cant wait to be with Claire more, she has school, then homework, of course I watch her do her homework, and I have patrol. And now I can spend the whole day with her, i'm so happy.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

_I can't wait for the bonfire, even Meg and Shaye are excited about it, I kept teasing her about Seth, but she says everyone says he's a jerk. That he thinks he's better than everyone, and won't date anyone. But I wonder why he won't date anyone, but who cares._

I got ready with Meg and Shaye. We put on our bathing suit underneath because I warned them Quil might through them into the ocean.

* * *

Quil picked us up, we walked to the beach, when we got there, a whole bunch of overly grown teenage boys/ werewolves were there. There were also many of the elders there. Everyone except Leah, Seth, and Ms. Clearwater** (a/n Seth and Leah's mom)** were there. Jake told us they would arrive late, as always. The stories and legends started, and while the legends the guys were pigging out. Shaye watched fascinated by them, even though she's lived here forever she's never heard the legends, I guess because she's not Quillett. After the stories were finished we all started walking around the beach. Then Seth, Leah and Ms. Clearwater came. They said that they had something to do, but didn't explain. Then Seth caught eyes of Shaye and it looked like he melted, as if he wasn't held by gravity anymore.

"Who is she?" he asked pointing to Shaye

"Oh that's Shaye" I signaled her over

"whacha want Claire?" she asked

"Shaye this is Seth, Seth this is Shaye." I explained, it looked as if Seth was about to drool and was watching her every movement.

"Your pretty" said Seth in a dreamy out of it, kinda retarded voice, then looked panicked and ran.

"Uhh…what was that about?" asked Shaye

"I really really don't know" I walked over to the group and over heard Embry and Quil snickering and Embry said "oh it looks like Seth imprinted, to bad she now thinks he's a retard" they both were laughing.

"What imprinting?" I asked behind them, they jumped and looked around to see me, they both looked nervous

"Uhh…." They both said

"It's nothing important" Quil said nervously

"You promised to tell me everything" I exclaimed

"Fine" sighed Quil as if to tell me horrible news

"wa-chi" said Embry impersonating the sound of a whip.

"Embry get your ass out of here now." Said Quil, then Embry left laughing.

"well ya see werewolves like other things have abilities, like super strength and speed, and not aging, well we get this thing called imprinting, its like love at first sight only stronger, its like we revolve around them, they are our gravity, and we would do anything for them, it happens the first time we see them."

Claire's heart sank for some reason, it hurt, he'd seen her so many times and yet that hasn't happened. At that moment she realized she didn't love Quil like a brother or a friend but she loved him truly, but this only made her heart hurt more.

"Does it happen to every werewolf" I asked looking at my shoes and not at him.

"Well no" said Quil, my heart soared higher and higher

"Did it happen to you?" I asked to make sure

"Yeah" said Quil, my heart sank to the bottom of the ocean, it not only broke it shattered into microscopic pieces.

"Well i'm happy for you, so that means I can talk to Shaye about this werewolf business see ya," I started to walk away so he couldn't see my tears "oh and I have lots of homework and tests, and finals coming up so could you not come around the house, i'm going to be busy for a while." And I kept walking and my tears were rolling down my face. I didn't even turn to face him, I didn't want to love him more than I already did so I decided not seeing him again is the best, at least until I get over him.

* * *

The next day I stopped crying only cause I couldn't cry anymore, it was like I used up all my tears and my tear ducts are broken now.

* * *

Several weeks have passed and so much has happened. I was happy for Charri, she got a boyfriend, and Meg is going out with Justin, and Shaye is Seth's imprint. Shaye says she really likes Seth, but he gets on her nerves sometimes about how over protective he is,**(A/N what do you think of having Shaye's story told? more info at the bottom)** but she says he's not as protective like _him_ as we refer to Quil now. We told Meg about the werewolves because she is a Quillett, I know we broke the rules but she deserves to know. Quil hasn't been around at all, and Seth says he's not doing so well, that he's having trouble with his imprint. That makes me sad, I don't want him to be sad, but I can't stand it. Meg, Shaye, Charri, mom, and Seth say I don't act like my self, that i'm not that cheery, or happy, and I look terrible. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily say I look ill too but it's as if all the happiness in the world and light has left with Quil. My mom is mad at him. Everyone is worried about me but frankly I don't care anymore about anything except my sister, my mom, and Shaye and Meg. I'm beginning to think i'm insane, I can smell Quil at nights, and I feel like he's always here, but I think I have gone insane.

* * *

I take a stroll to the forest, that's were I found out Quil was a werewolf, I sat down and let the memories come back to me. I began to smell that sweet smell when the vampire attacked me _wow I must have good memory _I thought. I opened my eyes and there I saw the same vampire that attacked me, I screamed. At that moment Quil in his wolf form began attacking her. I screamed again but not because I thought I was going to get hurt but because Quil did. He got back up and attacked. Quil gave me a look telling me to run, as I ran, I tripped, and fell and hit my head, everything went black, I passed out.

* * *

I woke in my room with Quil on my bed.

"Claire, I have to tell you something, i'm sorry I left, but the whole time I was watching you making sure you were safe, I know you wanted me to leave you alone but I couldn't" Quil looked sickly, he looked stressed sad, and distressed.

"its ok Quil, but I mean hasn't your girlfriend been getting angry for you spending so much time with me?"

"what girlfriend?" asked Quil puzzled

"your imprint" I said

"Claire I think you got this confused" said Quil with a chuckle

"huh?"

"My imprint, is the person I will love for the rest of my life, who will someday, hopefully if she will take me be my wif-"Quil didn't get to finish because I cut him off

"Quil, will you please stop with the imprint stuff, I mean, it hurts when you talk about it because it hurts my heart because I love you so much!" I exclaimed loudly, and when I realized what I said I slapped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late, I had said it.

Quil was smiling then said, "Really you love me?" like he was touched but like he had a face as if he had won the lottery. I nodded with my hand still on my mouth so no more words could leak from it.

"Claire you're my imprint"

"Huh?" I asked puzzled

"Yes Claire I realized you were my imprint since you we 2"

My mind went back to the 'love at first sight' thing he said weeks before and gave him a stare with one eye brown up, and a shocked look. As if he read my mind he quickly with a panicked voice said:

"no no no no no no no, well its like this, you can be like a father, brother, friend, or lover, with your imprint you'd be anything they will be, and while you were to it was like father love that went to being brother love to friend love to loving you." He said slightly blushing.

"You love me?" I asked

"Yes very much" he answered. I could no longer control my body. I leaned into kiss him, and our tongues danced, when we finally had to pull apart to breathe was the only time the kiss broke. It was amazing more than I could ever imagine. It was as if nothing else existed except Quil. One we caught our breath Quil said now that he told me he was going to talk to Sam, since he is the leader of the pack, though he only transforms every once in a while so he can still age with Emily. However, he said that there were rules. But my mind didn't really catch that cause my mind was replaying what just happened. Quil jumped out the window and ran to Emily's house.

* * *

**ok there's some fluff, there is the Quil and Claire like i promised!!**

**I combined 2 chapters so i hope you like it, please review!!**

_**oh and what do you think if i make a story about Seth and Shaye?**_** and no it does not mean i will stop this story, it only means i will be writting 2 at the same time, since they both kinda co-exist, or do you want me to have chapters with Shaye's stories (though that might get confusing...) tell me what you think**

**(see that button over there? the one that says go? the blue one? well click it and something magical happens!! and if you write in it, something even more magical will happen, and then if you submit it even more magic will happen!!)**


	6. Rules

**Well thanks for reading and I put up Seth and Shaye's version**

* * *

**Re-cap:**

"_Claire you're my imprint"_

"_You love me?" I asked_

"_Yes very much"_

* * *

**Rules**

**Chapter 6**

I was so happy I was jumping, skipping, and running around the house. Shaye came in the door, she looked shocked.

"C-Claire?" asked Shaye

"Yeah?" I said while giggling

"Why are you so happy?" she asked

"Cause Quil's my imprint" I exclaimed. She was staring at me and I knew what she was thinking "I miss understood him at the bonfire, and I told him to go a way that's why he didn't come, but he loves me Shaye he loves me!"

"That's great Claire, and guess what? I love Seth!!" we both screamed

"So what are the rules from Sam?" I asked curiously, wanting to know what I have to do.

"What rules?" she looked really confused.

"The rules about our relationship with our imprints" I told her in a 'duh' kind of voice

"Umm…." She was thinking deeply "I think that if there's rules Seth didn't tell me or, you have rules cause your Sam's niece." We both stood there confused. _I wonder why Seth didn't tell her_.

* * *

Shaye decided to go home cause we had a lot of homework to do.

I saw Quil running up to my house. He came up and said:

"I'm sorry I took so long"

"It's ok" I replied "so what's the rules" I wondered

"Um well, Sam said that well um - no err-um-.." he said nervously and slightly blushing through his dark skin.

"No sex?" I finished his sentence

"Err yeah, till you're eighteen and married." He said "he also said we're limited to kissing"

"Um ok" I replied "well how come Seth didn't tell Shaye about the rules?"

"Cause uh well ya see, they don't really have rules, because she's not Sam's niece."

I was furious "so I have rules just cause Sam's my uncle? He's my uncle by marriage ugg" I threw my arms in the air

"Basically" he said

"Is there anyway I can break the rule?"

"Nope, or I'm dead"

"So theirs no way I can do anything about, even if I complain?"

"Exactly"

"Damn it" I said sourly

* * *

Over the next few days our control was tested greatly. We would start off kissing then we would end up on the floor or the couch, because we didn't trust our self in a room with a bed.

One day in my room we were talking about school and some how we ended up making out. We ended up on the bed, I thought we were going to go all the way then abruptly he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. We were both gasping for air.

"w-we can't be in a room alone can we" I asked still gasping

"n-nope don't think so" he said catching his breath.

At that moment Charri came into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She looked around the room and saw our clothes, hair and bed messed up. "OH MY GOD!! Did, did, did, you guys have SEX?!" she was flustered and out raged, poor Quil was looking shocked and with out words "you!" she said while poking her finger in his chest, she was so much smaller than him but she made Quil cower down. "I trusted you! I tried to help you! You took advantage of my sister! I can't believe you! I thought Sam gave you rules! I thought you would obey them! Ahh!!" She was yelling and poking him in the chest, he was cowing down, his face full of fear.

I started cracking up.

"Wha? What are you doing?" she asked clearly puzzled.

"Its, its just that –hahaha- look at Quil he's so scared of you!" I was laughing hysterically

"But-but" stuttered Charri she was still confused.

"We didn't do anything" I said still laughing

"But-but your hair, bed and clothes"

"Well um just some serious making out, that's all"

"Oh…I'm sorry for yelling at you Quil" despite being huge he hid behind me

"Claire, your sister is scary" I was still cracking up

"I know I know" I was laughing.

Now Charri was keeping an eye on Quil and me she also knew we couldn't be trusted.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, I can't think of anything to add to this with out giving away some of Shaye and Seth's story so if you can think of anything let me know please. And I promise to **_**An Imprint on My Life **_**soon so I can get on with Claire's story so if you can help give me any ideas I can write faster. **

**Please review**


	7. Supprise!

**Ok so breaking dawn ruined my plot! I loved it but it ruined it . so I had to re think it and I had LOADS of homework, so thanks for sticking to me!!**

**oh and im really sorry i took that long it wont happen again**

* * *

**SUPPRISE!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Quil P.O.V.**

Lately I don't know what's wrong with me its like every time I see Claire or think of her my mind goes crazy, my head gets filled with fantasies. Even though Sam is no longer the leader of the pack we still respect and follow his orders, he is like the as Bella puts it "beta". It just drives me crazy! When I touch her or kiss her I never want to let her go or stop. But she keeps trying to talk me into it and seduce me, its frustrating cause I know we have to wait. I have to keep my distance from her, I sit on the other end of the couch when we watch TV and I don't go in her room anymore, I don't want to get to carried away, well I do but I don't.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

Lately Quil has been ignoring me; I hope has not losing interest. I try to get him to break the rules but he wont, he is suck a goody, goody its frustrating. Maybe one last try.

I run upstairs to change into my pj's for our movie night, were watching Super Bad, Transformers, and The Lion King.

I come back down with the new lingerie I bought from Victoria Secrets. It's a lacey black and pink bra, with matching underwear, and a pink babydoll thigh length babydoll nightwear.

Quil is already sitting on the couch, I come and kiss him. It seems he tenses up and doesn't look at me.

"Hey Quil whadaya think of my jammies?" he doesn't respond "Quil"

He looks at me and starts blushing "y-y-you l-l-ook nice, b-but arnt you cold?"

"Naw I'm fine" I say with a smile" I am trying not to be embarrassed but its embarrassing anyway.

"w-well Claire you should take my shirt, and put it on you'll catch a cold." He explains still flustered.

"Fine," I pout, _he chooses today to wear a shirt? But now his body is showing, I should be used to it by now but I'm not, damn you Quil. _

We started watching the movie but part way threw Super Bad once they got to talking about sex (the beginning of the movie) he switched it off saying it was too inappropriate for my age.

Then we watched transformers and when the boy in the movie looked at her chest he looked at his feet, same with the ending when they were kissing.

Then we stared watching the lion king, and when it got to the part were Nala sees Simba again, he starts talking, I mean you think you could get threw a children's movie right, but now he cant.

"So anyway Renesmee and Jake are having a baby, again"

Renesmee was jakes imprint, she was half vampire of course I didn't know this until, well I found out about werewolves, but I new Renesmee since I was about 2 or 3. I'm older than her but she is 13 but is physically 18 and will stay like that forever, and she was fully grown at the age of 7, when I was little I was told she had a disease that made her grow fast. But obviously that's not the case.

Renesmee had a baby with jake about 2 years ago, but they told me that was her cousin.

Anyway she's pregnant again, and Bella and Edward are exited to be grandparents again.

"Really? That's great, I can't wait till I have kids" when I realized what I said, I blushed immensely. And so does Quil.

"y-yo-y-you wa-wa-want kids?" he asks

"Of course I do" I respond, still embarrassed I said it out loud.

"What would you want them too be?" he asks, and just to mess with him I tell him this

"I want them to be peachy skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and beautiful." When I said that I was smiling, I was in reality picturing kids that looked like Quil.

"Oh, oh that's, um" his face fell, he looked depressed.

"oh Quil I'm just kidding" I didn't mean for him to be that sad, I was just teasing "I want them to be dark, brown eyes, black hair, and little werewolf pups" I added even more embarrassed than before, and so was he.

"Well um Renesmee is going to deliver soon, cause you know her body accelerates everything."

"Oh that's good, I can't wait." I respond I look at him into his eyes then to his chest.

"Oh well Claire I have to go to um err patrol?" he says obviously he doesn't want to stick around, oh ok I'll call Shaye. Bye" I give him a kiss on the cheek and he leaves."

* * *

"Shaye, why wont he get close to me?" I ask over the phone.

"I think he doesn't want to rush things yet. What did he tell you before?"

"Well he said I was too young and in school. But I wish I could drop it and just be with him."

"Oh me too" replies Shaye "I want to be an artist, I want to paint, I don't have to go to school for that. We should talk to them" exclaims Shaye

"Yeah tomorrow then"

"Agreed"

* * *

The next day we went to talk to them, it was a disaster. It went something like this

"hey I was thinking we don't get to spend much time together, so I was thinking maybe we should spend more time during the day together" I say

"But you have school" Quil replies puzzled

"Yeah but I was thinking maybe we could drop out of school and start our career now, I mean I just want to be a painter. And." Shaye was cut off

"WHAT!!" both men exclaimed

"Claire you're staying in school and going to college and that's that, or I'm telling your mother, I'm not gonna let you do this."

"Yeah Shaye I don't need you to mess up you life I mean imagine that if you screwed up you life then you messed up mine too" Seth yelled, they were both angry,

"fine what ever" she yells almost in tears, luckily Seth doesn't see, Claire walks off with Shaye and Quil walks to Seth house.

* * *

Shaye was upset that Seth didn't want her around, and she told me he has never been this mad before she told me.

Then I decided that we should watch some of the old movies we haven't seen in forever.

"Let's watch movies k?" I ask

"Ok sure"

I put in Juno, and we watch it. Before I know it Shaye is crying hysterically "Shaye what's the matter?" I asked worried

And her answer was worse than I expected.

* * *

**I know I know this one is kind of jumbled and hard to understand, but I hope you got it, I needed to get this info out of the way, thank you for reading and I have one thing to say: see that button in the left corner, he is sad, he is sad that people don't click him enough, please click him to make him happy. Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:** The Floor Just Hates Me, American Heart, ilovebooksmwahaha, Cullenistic Attitude, Shakespeare Freakazoid, fizz3221, dhluver, Warren. ** Thank you soo much!!**

can anyone guess what it is? you should its pretty obvious


	8. Pushing The Limits

**Im sorry i've been gone, I hope you all stay with me! **

**I dont own twilight as you know.**

* * *

**Pushing the Limits**

**Chapter 8**

**Claire P.O.V.**

"I-im pregnant" she cried

"Your what?" I said my mind was numb

"Pregnant, you know I'm having a baby" she tells me like I'm an idiot

"Well I know that but who's the father?" I asked I couldn't think at all, she's fifteen

"SETH WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK?! IM NOT A SLUT!!" She was upset

"Oh my god" I start crying with her "It's going to be ok doesn't worry. I'll help you threw this don't worry."

"I want the baby Claire, but I don't think Seth does. Promise you won't tell Quil or Seth?"

"Ok, but let me help you ok?"

"I need you to help me"

* * *

She decided not to tell Seth she was pregnant with his baby, she's going to say its someone elses, like she's a slut or something.

* * *

"Give this to Seth." She said in tears

"Are you sure?" I asked "Are you sure you don't want to tell him?"

"No! I don't want to ruin his life, he likes being a wolf, he loves being carefree. Don't remember what he said when Jake found out about Nessie was pregnant. He was exited for him, but he said, and I quote 'Wow a kid, that sucks, having to take care of it, no more fun, or free time, or anything ' he doesn't want kids." She said crying more

"Fine whatever ruin your life, but what are you gonna say when it turns into a wolf?" I said asking the obvious question

"Don't call my baby an 'IT'" she said while wrapping her arms around her waist "And who says my baby is gonna be a wolf? It might not happen."

"Fine sure, I'll give the note to Quil, but I don't want to see Seth face shaye. I really don't."

* * *

I headed out to Quil, and Seth's house. They had their own place they used to share with Embry, but since he got married he's living with his imprint.

I walked inside, the room smelled musky, mixed with sweat, but not in a bad way. The house gave a warm presence welcoming you in.

"Quil," I said "I came to drop something off for Seth, but don't open it please?" he sensed my nervousness, and tension.

"Well um?" no sure what to say trying to access what was happening "Well give me a kiss k?"

"Sure" I said with a forced smile, I gave his warm, soft lips a quick peck. "bye"

* * *

Once I got back Shaye left me a note that said she was going home.

I went to my room to think about what was happening. I laid on my back sprawled across my bed. I decided I was going to help Shaye raise her baby.

I stopped to think what it would be like to have Quil's baby. I smiled at the thought of the most beautiful baby ever.

I fell asleep on my bed when I heard a noise, the faint click of the door. I felt warmth in my room, I opened my eyes I saw it was dark, but I felt the warmth of the sun on me. I looked up and saw Quil's sad face. He looked pained, hurt and older.

"Hey" he said sadly "How's it going?"

"Hey? What happened" I gave him a puzzled look

"Seth" one word and I understood. "He's really upset"

"Really?" I said sadly almost in tears

"Yeah, he's crying, he's upset and dying. It's really hard to stay away from the one you love, especially when their your imprints."

"oh" I said with tears welling up in my eyes. I felt pain just thinking about being away from Quil, I can't imagine what it could be like for Shaye.

"Uh….would….would you, um, ever lea-" he stopped mid sentence pausing and he couldn't continue

"NO!" I almost yelled and make his gaze shoot up from his hands to my eyes "No, I couldn't never leave you, I love you, I couldn't leave you if I tried, or wanted to, so you're not getting rid of me that easily." I said with tears streaming down my face.

He kissed me like never before, our lips meet and greeted each other. His lips parted and mine followed. I felt his warm breath in my mouth, it was appetizing, I wanted more. I felt in the pit of my stomach an ache, a yearning for more. His hot tongue traced the edges of my lips. I opened to let him. Our tongues danced and our mouths were hungry for more. His kiss was filled and coated with passion, relief, sorrow, and love.

We parted breathing heavily, I almost collapsed. My mind was nonexistent. It wasn't even working well enough to breath.

He stared at my face, took his large but gentle hand and wiped my tears away with his finger.

"I love you sooo much!" I told him

"Me too, more than you know."

I laid in his arms leaning against his warm chiseled chest.

I leaned against him, I pushed him back. He laid on his back and I laid on top. We kissed pationatly while our toungues explored. I felt his hand go up my shirt and it felt right and gave a shiver down my spine dispite the heat. I felt a fire burning in my heart and stomach it was a wild, warm and the flames licked my body.

His hands travled to my pajama pants his large hands on my small hips. I was in bliss I thought I would get closer to him than I ever had before.

Abruptly he sat up, almost throwing me off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I cant." He said his face was flushed a dark crimson under his russet skin, and so was mine. "I promised Sam." He was breathing deeply trying to gain control, I secretly loved having this power over him but i always have this feeling of regetion. Apparantly that gave me away.

"Claire," he said "no its not you, I promised Sam I wouldn't."

"But your in Jakes pack Sam isn't a wolf anymore, only on rare occasions."

"I KNOW, I know, I, just, I really love you, I want you as mine, I want to be with you, I-I just cant"

I heard a faint howl in the distance. I winced, I felt the pain inside that howl, it was Seth.

He looked at me with pain in his face as if asking me permission to leave

"Go," I said straining a pained smile, "he needs you"

* * *

**What do you think? im sorry i havent been here in like ever! My computer got water thrown on it!! I had to save up money and buy a new laptop! im sorry i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Click on my profile and scroll ALL the way down and find my Seth and Shaye story An Imprin on My Life**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Everything Comes Crashing Down

**I KNOW, I KNOW, I took FOREVER, to update, I'm sorry I'm working on ****An Imprint On My Life****. So yeah I'm sorry I took forever. **

**Edward: -pouting- **

**Me: what's the matter?**

**Edward: -still pouts- you're not putting me in your story**

**Me: I'm sorry, your kinda sorta in my other story. **

**Edward: Kinda sorta isn't good enough. **

**Me: I'm sorry, I love you, you know that**

**Edward: No, I don't, you don't love me**

**Me: -cries- yes I do!**

**Edward: really? **

**Me: Yes**

**Edward: Sooo…..**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Edward: Do you own Twilight yet?**

**Me: -mopes around all depressed- great, you had to remind me.**

**Edward: Aww I'm sorry you don't own it?**

**Me: No.**

**Edward: -snicker-**

**Me: Shut it!**

**(Yes I have conversations with myself or my characters; yes I'm a little insane. But that's why you love me right? Right?)**

* * *

**Everything Comes Crashing Down**

**Chapter 9**

**Claire P.O.V.**

Ever since Seth and Shaye broke up Quil's been paranoid about our relationship, just a bit. He's been just a bit dramatic in a funny manner.

"Claire?" he whined like a little kid.

"What?" I said bored flipping through a National Geographic magazine.

"Claire?" he asked again

"What?" I repeated still flipping the pages

"Claire?" he asked in that same annoying yet adorable tone.

"What?!" I said momentarily putting down the magazine.

"Do you love me?" he asked with his pouty puppy dog face.

"No" I said with voice full of sarcasm

"What?" he said pretending to be shocked "You don't?" he said jokingly

"Of course I don't" I rolled my eyes "'Cause only someone who loved you could put up with your annoyingness and you bugging them constantly." I said trying to be nonchalant and not to laugh.

"Gasp, then I'll force you to love me" he said as he walked towards me with his mischievous face.

"NO!" I said warning him while I scooted back

"Yes" he said his smile widening, he ran to me and swooped me up like I was a pillow, and tossed me on his shoulder.

"Let me down" I screamed a laugh while trying, unsuccessfully, to hit him to let me down.

"So you're playing 'upsy- daisy' I see" says a voice appearing behind me.

"Oh, hi Charri" said Quil very calmly. "Yep", he looked at me, he turned his head to look at his back were my head was located "Upsy daisy!" he threw me up in the air, I screamed.

"Put me down!" he stopped and slung me on his shoulder again. I had the perfect view of his butt, it embarrassed me that I wanted to touch it. I sounded like a total pervert, I was ashamed of myself. "Um…Can you put me down?." I asked not wanting to look at his perfectly shaped butt. "I'm getting kind dizzy back here?" I said it like a question although I hadn't intended to.

"Fine, fine, fine, but I'm not letting you down." He flipped me around, and it was much worse. I stared down at his pants, I felt myself blush. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to 'be' with him…

I imagined his perfect body, his chiseled chest, the heat radiating off of him, the musky, woodsy smell of him, being entangled in the sheets.

I felt blush creep around my face. _I am such a pervert! I've been hanging around Shaye to much!_

"What's the matter Claire? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red" he expressed worry.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone, I'm going out." She said with a knowing smile and simply left.

"So, are you ok?" he asked still concerned

"Yeah, yeah, just, just set me down please?" I asked him.

He set me gently on my bed. He put his large warm hand on my head and tried to feel for a temperature, but it wasn't working.

"Ugg" he said in frustration, his hand was a lot hotter than my head, even if I did have a fever. "You might have a cold" he stated like a doctor, he wrapped me up in my blankets so tightly I couldn't move. "Stay here, I'm going to go get a thermometer just in case you have a fever." He said

"Like I could move," I muttered "trying to kill me huh?" I said just loud enough for him to hear "if I have a fever, and I'm all wrapped up like this, I'll die" I said, trying to wriggle out of the death hold my blankets had over me.

He ran over to me when he heard, and swiftly pulled the blankets away, pulling me into the air just slightly, like the pulling the table cloth from the table.

"You ok?" he expressed worry as if I was going to die in 3 minutes.

"No I'm not" I said sarcastically as I stood up "I'm dying" I said as I walked out the door, I was hungry and I knew he'd follow me like a little lost puppy.

"Claire! Don't die!" he said in mockery

"Cough cough" I said "I'm dead, too late" I tried to suppress a giggle, but I couldn't.

We went downstairs and a feeling of worry washed over me. _What if Quil found out about Shaye's baby, will he be mad at me? I'll have to lie to him. Will distrust me? _

"So, uh, what's for dinner?" I asked as I sat down at the table

"Ummm…I'm not a really good cook" he replied

"You eat enough for 15 people, and yet you don't know how to cook?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Well I just kinda throw things together, and eat it, it's better if it tastes good, but as long as I have food it's all cool."

"Wow your amazing" I laughed

"I know huh?" he said haughtily

"You know I didn't mean it that way?" I teased

"Yeah it's just…." My phone rang at that second.

"Just a sec" I checked my phone ID "Its Shaye," I replied, his face fell. He felt sad, he felt Seth's pain.

"What's she want?" he asked sadly as I opened the text.

"She's lonely, she's going to be coming over a lot more." I said to him.

"k" is all he said. I wanted to change the subject so I said something random. He reached for some of my left over Hershey's bar on the counter

"Nope, no chocolate for you" I said smiling. He gave me a confused face. "Did you know that chocolate can be deadly to dogs because one of its ingredients is theobromine and it stimulates the nervous sysyem and the cardiac muscles? So no chocolate for you" I said, I leaned over the table and took a bite of the chocolate bar he held in his hands.

"Ha ha ha" he said sarcastically trying to suppress a laugh "that was so funny I forgot to laugh" he said with a smile.

"Opps to late, you laughed." I said as I myself laughed. We both laughed.

"And first off I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf, a werewolf if you will" he said with a cocky smile

"Wolf, dog, puppy same thing" I said laughing and making him laugh too.

"Hey" he said with a huge smile on his face. "You have chocolate on your lips" he said, "Chocolate lips? Chocolate flavored lipstick or whatever from Smacking Lips, or whatever its called?"

"For your information, it's Lip Smacker and it's lip Gloss, not lip stick, lip Gloss." I laughed then I licked my lips to get the chocolate off "Did I get it?" I asked

"Nope, here, let me get it." He said with a devious smile, he then leaned over the table, I felt my heart beat faster. He pressed his lips against mine. His lips burned ferociously on mine. Our lips fit together like a puzzle. He opened his mouth as his hot tongue wiped against my lips. My heart beat so fast I felt like it was going to become one long continues beat and then stop. I felt my mind not be able to think about anything cohernty, and everything went into a haze. I slumped to the floor.

Next thing I know Quil is over me in a panic.

"Claire! Claire" he yelled his voice anxious "Claire! Wake up!" he pleaded panicking even more.

I felt my eyelids flutter open.

"Oh thank god! Claire, you scared me." Relief spread across his face "What happened?" he asked curious.

"I passed out." I said still light headed

"No really" he said sarcastically, and laughed

"Well my heart was beating so fast. I forgot to breath, and think, and anything else." I laughed embarrassed. He laughed at me

"Well at least I got the chocolate off your lips." He laughed. He checked his watch "Oh crap, I gotta go," he leaned down and kissed my cheek "Bye" he bolted out the door, leaving me on the ground to internally groan at myself for being such a total loser dork and hide my face in shame.

* * *

Shaye's been coming over a lot more, she's gaining a lot of weight, but she doesn't look fat at all, and she's too lazy to all the way home from school.

"Hey your coming to my ultrasound right?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah, I'll come" I promised simply. The door opened, it was Quil, I could tell. He never bothered to knock or ring the doorbell anymore. He came in, his happy expression quickly faded when he saw Shaye. Quil tried not to come over here while Shaye's here.

His nose wrinkled, he smelled something odd. My heart froze, could he smell a little of Seth in her stomach. His head turned in confusion. He ignored it, but said "You smell different" and dropped it.

* * *

"Wait, you're driving?" I asked worried

"Yeah, I always drive everywhere" replied Shaye, like it's nothing to be driving illegally.

"You sure you're a good driver?" I asked still afraid "'Cause if I die, I'll haunt you from my grave.  
I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she waved it off and started the car.

We drove up there and most of it was complaining about being pregnant, and morning sickness.

We waited in the waiting room, and got called into the room to get the ultrasound. They put the gel on her stomach, and she complained about it being cold. She was in a panic, I held her hand. I was worried too. I heard the little rapid heartbeat and I relaxed.

* * *

Shaye kept gaining weight around her abdomen. She kept complaining about her ankles, and her being fat, she's not; she looks like those people who pretend to be pregnant on T.V. and only have the round stomach, and no fat anywhere else. And besides she only had a small baby bump that could be covered by loose clothing

I went upstairs to get ready; Shaye and I were going out to eat. I was getting my jacket. I went down stairs to tell Shaye I was ready. I went down the stairs and I saw Shaye with her hands around her stomach. Quil had shocked eyes. He looked to me.

I couldn't think at all. All I said was "Uh oh"

Quil quickly raced from the house and said "I'll be right back" in a stunned confounded state.

I ran to Shaye's side and I didn't realize I was there until I said "OH MY GOD! He's gonna tell Seth." I'm a very selfish person, because all I could think of is what Quil would say when I didn't tell him about Shaye.

Her eyes were open wide shocked and horrified eyes. "NO!" she yelled "I-I" she stammered "I can't hurt him again!" she cried.

* * *

We heard the sound of running feet getting closer to the house. I was horrified and so was Shaye.

Seth came in first. He looked dead, zombie like, un-real, like something out of a horror movie, but yet he had that beautiful Quileute look.

He looked at Shaye and took everything in. He looked as if he witnessed something horrible. I saw I glistening bit of hope on his face.

"You…. your" he said in a flat voice. He lifted his hand meekly and pointed to her stomach that she was holding.

"I'm pregnant" she said ashamed looking at her feet, I could hear that she was crying.

He was in a trace. Quil looked at me with his sad eyes. His eyes said _'Why Claire, why? Why didn't you tell me?' _He had a disappointed, miserable, distrusted, lied to face, my heart broke looking at his face. I had to look away.

"How much?" asked Seth in a trance, he wanted to know how many months pregnant she was.

"I'm 2 months" she said crying. I saw the cogs turn in both boys heads, they did the mental math. He knew it wasn't his baby. Seth looked like he just fell apart, like the last string keeping him alive, to earth, just got cut off. Seth's eyes welled with betrayed, upsetting, devastated tears. His world has shattered. I wish I could have told him all this was a lie. Seth's body was shaking with tremors, the side table near him shock and almost tipped over. Quil tried to calm Seth down but was unsuccessful. Seth broke down, he exploded.

"Who did this to you!" Seth roared. "What did he do to you!" he bellowed. He assumed that someone took advantage of her "I'll kill the guy who did it!!" he boomed. I saw Shaye was about to break, but somehow stopped.

"You don't know him" she said yelling while she cried hysterically "It happened when I had sex with him" she yelled the obvious back to him.

"WHO IS HE!" he yelled shaking violently

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled almost equally loud and hurt. "I hooked up with him for a night! That's it!" Seth's face was filled with shock, and pain rocked through his body. The Seth induced earthquake was getting worse. He was going to phase soon

"SETH NOW!" Quil yelled at Seth so he wouldn't phase in the house.

They both phased and barely made it out the door. Seth howled in pain, it was evident on his poor face.

Shaye wept uncontrollable. She collapsed on the ground, and fainted. I ran to assist her. I checked to see if she was breathing. She was fine. I tried to pick her up but I have no strength. I somehow got my skinny arms to drag her gently to the couch and get her on.

I wondered what will happen to us, will Quil hate me? What's going to happen to Shaye?

My life was filled with questions I couldn't answer; I guess we have to take each day one step at a time. I realized that everything, my entire life and universe is crashing down, to a giant wreck, a burning wreak

* * *

**BWHAHAHA I finished! –Does a little touchdown dance.- I'm going to get this to the point of where ****An Imprint On My Life**** my other story about Seth and Shaye, I don't want really want to give anything away. So I'll probably get to Chapter 10 maybe 11 before I work upload An Imprint On My Life. **

**Any of you guys have an idea for my story? Or an idea of what i should write about. Please Tell let me know? I'll make sure to credit you! xD**

**I hope you review**

**Please and Thank You! xD**

**Con Amor~ ChicaDeTwilight**


	10. Things Can Calm Down

**Ok, I promised you that I'd update, but I just finished the 6****th**** chapter of ****An Imprint On My Life**

**So I'd like to thank all my reviewers.**

**I know I don't own twilight nor its characters, but in my mind I do, in my mind, they are my personal slaves and the guys are my personal strippers, but unfortunately they are censored (doesn't it suck that you can't control your own mind.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thing Can Calm Down**

**Chapter 10**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Tammy and Charri helped me get Shaye up to my room. We set her on my bed. I stroked her hair, and rubbed her back while I thought.

_Quil, what'll I do, do I lie, and say I didn't know? Do I tell him I didn't know it wasn't Seth's? do I tell him that it's Seth's? what to do? What to do? To lie or not to lie, that is the question. I'm the new age Shakespeare, hahaha, oh great, I'm horrible, I'm only thinking of me when Shaye's got her own soap opera going on here._

Shaye woke up, she looked around, and started to cry.

"Shaye, hun" I was concerned for her and the baby. "All this stress isn't good for the baby. I know your upset, but you need to calm down or you're going to hurt the baby."

"I know" she cried. "It's just so hard, I never imagined being pregnant at least until I was old, like 30" she smiled with tears in her eyes. "But I was happy, no, I was ecstatic, when I found out I was pregnant with a little baby that me and Seth made with love."

"Honey," I said softly "I know, but it will all work out in the end, I promise" I tried my best to give her a reassuring smile, but I think I failed. "Now on a happier note, let's look at all the ultrasound pictures and see how your baby's changed from a lizard creature to a real Quileute." This time I had a real smile.

"My baby was never a lizard creature." She said indignantly, he was sniffely but had a big smile on her face.

"So what do you think the sex of the baby is?" I asked curious trying to picture a combination of Seth and Shaye. But I ended up thinking of Quil and me. I felt embarrassed because my mind wandered off to me and Quil, alone in a room, on the bed, need I go on?

"I dono, I guess I'll find out around 15-20 weeks, so soon." She said curious herself.

"What do you hope the baby is?" I asked curiously, I wanted to know what she hoped for.

"Um, I don't, care, I know it's a cliché but all I care is that my baby is healthy, and happy." She said with a face full of honesty "But I don't think I can wait until Baby is born to find out the sex  
She recently started to call her baby, Baby, since she didn't want to call it an it. She said it made her baby seem like a thing not a baby.

"Did you know your baby has taste buds, and nails on its fingers and toes" I said amazed " Oh! And your baby is sucking on its fist and swallowing the abiotic fluid, and eww, it pees it out" Eww I thought of a baby peeing in your uterus.

She laughed at me "It just pees out the fluid there's nothing else for it to process."

* * *

"Slow down! You don't have to inhale that Twinkie, you can chew ya know." I said laughing at her.

"Muhh humhre" she mumbled with food in her mouth. Shaye's now so hungry I don't even think she chews her food, it's quite funny to watch, but sometime I think she's going to choke

"What?" I asked her to repeat

"Uh haid muh humhre" she attempted to explain but yet again failed in the process.

"What? Swallow please." I told her like a mother telling her kid not to talk with their mouth full.

She finally swallowed her food "I said, but I'm hungry."

"OHH!....but that doesn't mean to inhale your food." I said with wonder how she could be so skinny and eat so much. I swear all that food she eats must go straight to her lungs and back out.

"Fine, fine, whatever." She argued like a little kid.

"Don't you whatever me missy." I wagged my finger like a scolding mother; we were enjoying ourselves, which hardly ever happened, she was mostly complaining or being depressed.

She simply laughed at my comment "Don't put me in timeout mommy" she laughed harder.

We laughed and laughed until our sides hurt. We felt really good afterwards; maybe things are going to bet better.

* * *

Quil left a note saying he's come over, all it said was 'I'm coming over tonight.' I was nervous about what'd he say. I heard a mutter below my window, I looked out and there he was, he had a sad face on. He climbed up the side of the house and swiftly went through the window. He didn't say hello, he didn't kiss me on my cheek, or anything, and he sat down on my chair.

"Quil" I said sadly, I was about to cry.

"please" he said sadly, he held up a finger asking for a minute, he wanted to take this in. His perfect chest expanded, I longed to be in his arms where I belonged. "Why?" he asked

"Why….didn't I tell you?" I asked confused, I was crying, but my voice wasn't showing it as much as it usually does. He merely nodded. "I promised Shaye, she's my best friend" I said sadly

"But why didn't you tell me?" he sounded betrayed

"Because we didn't want Seth to know, we knew it'd hurt him." I said crying more.

"Why do you think she did it" he asked, he was crying too.

"She was upset that Seth didn't wasn't to be with her, and she was upset, went to a party, drank and slept with someone." I said feeling really bad about lying to Quil

"Do you think that could happen with us?" he said his voice tight, and constricted "I mean it looks like she doesn't even miss him"

"She does, with all her heart, she's always depressed and crying, but she tries to be strong" I said trying to explain "She's always been strong spirited and independent."

"But if she did love him, whys she keeping it?" he assumed by the way Shaye reacted to protected her baby. "I mean, that hurt him even more than her leaving him…..her moving on, not needing him, or wanting him" he said sadly

"She, uh, she does love him, but she just can't be with him" I said sadly trying to tell as much truth as I could, and not reveal anything, but at the same time trying not to lie.

"Why do you think that is?" Quil asked sadly, I'm guessing it's so he can try to prevent that to happening to us.

"I dono Quil, I really don't know" I walked over to him, sat on his lap and curled into his chest. I felt myself melt into him, we fit together, we fit like a box and its key, we're a match.

I felt myself falling asleep against his warm body. Bella was right, he did make a good space heater, he's a space heater and giant stuffed animal/pillow, all in one.

I groggily tried to keep myself awake, I wasn't being very successful. Shaye. I remembered her appointment was tomorrow, we we're going to find out the sex of the baby. I'm not going to let her drive herself there, lately she's been getting dizzy, distracted, woozy, and falling asleep a lot, I'm not going to let her dive us, endanger, her, mine, and the baby's life.

"Quil" I said half asleep I was too tired to open my eyes and look at him, instead I just talked

"Huh?" he asked clearly wake, he didn't fall asleep like he usually does, obviously he's been brooding over this.

"Shaye….."I almost lost consciousness. "She'sss gotss" I said slurring my words as if I were drunk, but I was just sleep deprived "her….appointment, with her gynecologist, she…..shes…..um…..shesss gonna ssee the sssex of the baby"

"Yeah and?" his voice had an edge of sharpness. It was apparent that he's upset at Shaye.

"We uh, need…..a ride, she can't drive usss anymore, shess too distracted" I could barley form a sentence in my head.

"What?!" he said enraged "She's been driving you?!" he was worried about me, but I was too tired to really pay attention "She hasn't even taking driving classes, or driver's E.D. or got her permit, none the less her license!"

"She'sss a good driver…..she'ss been driving us to…..um…..Port Angelesss all the timess" I was too tired to go on; I was positive that this conversation would continue in the morning. I was gently caressed by the darkness that enveloped me.

* * *

I woke up peacefully, warm, and I felt a cool breeze from my window. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Quil, his face looked so peaceful sleeping. His mouth slightly open, he face looked like he hadn't slept for days. I tried to sit up but my body was entwined with his. I tried to free myself from the sweltering heat that emitted from his body, but his arms were barricading by body, trapping me forcefully against his. I would be fine with it if I wasn't beginning to sweat.

I attempted to pry his arms off me, but it was futile.

"Psst. Quil?" I whispered. "Quil? Are you awake?" I asked. No response. "fine I'll find a way out myself." I muttered to myself. I tried to wriggle my way out of his arms. I was on my side, and so was he, my face was against his chest. I felt protected. I wanted to stay there forever, but I knew if I did, I'd get a heat stroke, even though the windows open.

As I slowly slid from Quil's grip, I saw how small my bed was, it was a twin sized bed. Him by his self barely fit. His legs were dangling off the bed, and touching the floor. And his body took up most of the room. I got up and I saw that Quil's hair was growing out a bit. He had some hair in his face, and I pushed it back.

You could say he looked like an angel, an overly grown, on steroids, childish, rude, smart aleck, lovable, annoying angel, with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

I looked at his body he was huge, he was really tall and muscular, I looked at his ripped bare chest, I looked down and I saw his legs, I always wondered why they never got tired at running. However in the process of looking at his legs my mind and eyes wandered to another specific part of his body. If their whole body was huge was his…..erm…. I quickly looked away and tried to change my train of thought, I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

I walked away I needed to cool down so I went to my window. I've been practicing not being so dorky and clumsy. _Well at least I'm not so clumsy I'm crippled like they say Bella was when she was human. _I swiftly jumped out the window, landed on the little bit of roof out there and jumped off of that, grabbed the tree branch with both hands and swung to a nice landing. "She sticks the landing!" I said. I reminded myself of the gymnastic people, where they swing on the bars, and twirl, except I'm no were to that level of elegance and gracefulness.

I sat regrettably sat on the grass that was still wet with dew. I sat and I reflected on what happened the last couple of days. I was there for atleast an hour of more.

* * *

"Claire!" Quil said in a panic form my window, he woke up in my room. "Claire!" he said anxiously I climbed up the tree to get a look into my room. He was searching franticly in my room. He looked out the window. I was hiding behind the leaves of the tree. "Claire!" he said in a panic, he smelt my sent go out the window. He quickly looked down the window queasy, expecting to find me as a splat on the ground. He was looking out the window in all directions franticly

"Boo!" I yelled and showed myself. Quil jumped out of his skin, I scared him I finally scared him, out of all the times he's scared me, and jumped out and said 'boo' I finally got him.

Relief quickly spread through his face. "Oh thank god" he muttered "Claire," he said partially angry, but mostly relived. "you scared me half to death, don't do that"

"Sorry Quil" I said teasing

"Don't sorry me, if you don't mean it" he said half scolding like a mother.

"Sowwy Qwil" I teased saying it like when I was a child. The moment I said it the little bit of anger he had melted away.

"Just get in here, before you catch a cold." He told me, I swung myself on another branch and jumped to another, then jumped to the roof, and climbed up to the window. I noticed the whole time I was doing that, fear was etched into his face, and he tensed like a snake ready to jump to help me in case I fell.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah, so I don't want her driving you anywhere ever again, ok?" he told me, setting a rule. He was afraid for my safety and I think partially because he'd think part of her would rub off on me, and I'd leave him, but I think that'd be impossible, I don't even think I could leave Quil, I think I'd die right then and there. Even though I think Shaye's isn't doing the right thing, she must really love him in order to separate herself from the one she loves, the one that complements her.** (A/N: Not compliments, Complements, like completes). **

In a way it sort of reminds me of Bella, when Edward left her, she still feels pain, when that comes up, I think it hurt her deeply, and Edward left for her own good, even though it wasn't good for her. Same thing with Seth. But I tried to tell her, but she won't listen.

"Ok, ok. But will you drive us?" I asked. He grudgingly accepted.

"I have to go, one, I don't want your sister or mom to come in and see me in your room, and two, I got to go home, and do stuff." He said.

He was upset with Shaye, I was sad that I had to lie to him about all of this, I don't think he should trust me anymore, I hated the way he blindly trusted me, he always had faith in me, even though I didn't deserve it.

* * *

**I hope you guys love me, cause I didn't end it in a cliff hanger this time, but next time it will, so I will update either on April 5****th****, or 6****th****, which is tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, because I have finished chapter 11! And I wrote chapter 10 and 11 together which was a total of 4,600+ words, which I know can be annoying when their especially long. So I split it up in two chapters, so please enjoy this and come again tomorrow and the next day just in case it's not updated on the 5****th****. **

**Oh and FYI I have the 6****TH**** Chapter of An Imprint On My Life finished so yep, I'll upload that in a few days, after I get chapter 12 of this done! **

**I love all my reviewers and my readers!**

KayMay: thank you for your reviews!

CallmeEmbrys: Thank you for reviewing, and you are one of my loyal readers who stayed with me threw my long absence, I love you for that, and yeah I'm working on after some of the drama settles down a bit, then you'll get some more fluff and possible lemons!

Liljenrocks: and yep you were right! Thanks for your review!

Danni Bambi: I'm so glad you're enjoying my fanfic keep reviewing!

Omniscient Me: I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense but, that's what makes people return for the next chapter, thanks for reviews!

Lilliana The Lily: Thank you! And I'm very into my fanfic, more than ever before.

**All the reader out there who aren't reviewing, please review I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed it and come back again soon!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**Review review review**

**~ChicaDeTwilight**


	11. Trust Issues

**As I promised, it's up. I well I saw some of you jump the second I uploaded it, and reviewed, that made me feel great! I almost uploaded this chapter the same day, but then some of those who look at the update date, would see it's the same day, so I had to restrain myself, I love you all so much, Here's what I promised you!**

**Quick thing: I do not own neither Twilight nor its characters. But please enjoy.**

***Talks in really fast commercial voice* The following story was written by a high school student and does not protect STDs, Flu/Cold viruses, and hairy legs, may cause obsession for Twilight and or other books.**

**This story is not responsible for causing obsessions nor making someone insane for believing the characters are real. Dangerous symptoms my include, obsessive reading, watching a lot of TV, fantasizing about characters, believing characters are real, talking to non-existent things (e.g. talking to Edward/Bella/ Jacob/Seth/Quil and having an argument with them, and or making them do things against their will) believing this author is the owner of twilight because she is so good, inspiration to write your own fanfic, and becoming addicted to chocolate.**

**If these symptoms occur talk to your doctor for it can be serious and can lead to permanent obsession and or death  
**

**We are not liable for anything that will happen from reading this story.**

**Talk to your doctor and see if this fanfic is good for you!**

---

***gasps* I have all those symptoms! I'm going to die! I need a doctor stat!**

**---  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

**Trust Issues**

**Chapter 11  
**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I walked downstairs and Shaye had gotten up. I sat down and picked up _Lord of the Flies _ a really good and interesting novel that we have to read in Honors English. **(A/N: lol I'm advertising for William Golding's book, lol but seriously I loved that book and I had to read it sophomore year.)**

Shaye moved in yesterday, she's going to stay at our house from now on, yesterday we moved some of her stuff in, most of her clothes and things, and we had an extra room that we used as a guest room that's now Shaye's. Shaye's bother has been going to Seattle and staying up their more and more, until he decide to stay in a dorm, or apartment there, it was a lot less hassle instead of trying to complete med-school all the way in La Push. Her parents worked as tech software people and had a permanent apartment there, and Shaye was living all alone.

The moment I sat down, got comfortable, and started reading my book, Shaye began complaining.

"My ankles hurt" she complained

"I know" I said simply, reading _Lord Of The Flies _

"My hips hurt" she complained even more.

"Oh stop complaining, its not like you're the first person to be pregnant." I said smiling. Quil was giving us a ride to her doctors, and Shaye tried to convince me to let her drive but failed.

Quil was upset still a bit upset that I didn't tell him about Shaye's baby but not that much, since he knew I made a promise to her that I couldn't tell anyone. However, Quil was really upset with Shaye. He didn't come out and say it, but the way he acts, talks, and looks at her, the sad, betrayed, upset, and pained look on his face expressed it all. He was mad at what she supposedly did and hurt one of his best friends, one of his brothers."You ready to go." He said addressing me, and trying not to acknowledge Shaye.

"Yeah, let's go" I said a bit ticked off, he shouldn't be treating her like that, but he did think she cheated on Seth, but that's no reason to treat her like that especially since she's my best friend.

* * *

We drove all the way to the doctor's office with Quil talking only to me, and not Shaye.

Quil didn't want a part in this and he decided to stay in the car after several minutes of failed persuasion to get him to come.

We got in the waiting room, after Shaye signed in. There were a few other younger women, but most of them weren't pregnant, and the ones that were, were at least in their 20s, and that didn't make Shaye feel any better.

When we finally got called into the room, the doctor did the routine exams, temperature, any pains, illnesses, weight, height, urine, and blood pressure, etc. She then took Shaye into another room where the ultrasound was.

I prepped the video camera, and pressed record. I decided a while ago, when we first found out she was pregnant to film it, and take pictures of each week. Shaye joked around and said I was her substitute husband. I filmed every ultrasound even though we had pictures of it. I was doing this for her, and me, but just in case she decides to tell Seth, which is doubtful, but at least he can experience it with her. But unfortunately most of the tapes are filled with her complaining about her body, how fat she was, and all her aches and pains.

She put the blue, green gel on her stomach; she got goose bumps from the coldness of it.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked politely.

"Yes please!" she said loudly, she was excited, and nervous ant he same time, we both got nervous until we heard the heart beat of her baby. She placed the head of the ultrasound machine on her stomach.

"There's the head" she said. Shaye had tears in her eyes. "oh, look, it's a boy!" she looked happily at Shaye and smiled. "Congratulations" she said.

She began to cry out of joy, but also out of pain and loneliness, and loss. I knew that she was happy about her baby, but she was upset and sad that Seth couldn't be here, instead of me. We both knew each other almost as well as ourselves.

* * *

Shaye stayed to sign for her insurance form, and pay the co-pay, while I ran out to tell Quil. Shaye could hear me, and she finished paying and everything quite fast.

"Quil! Quil!" I yelled elated

"Huh?" he looked up confused, he was daydreaming

"IT'S A BOY! IT'S A BOY!" I yelled exited.

"Oh, congrats" he said in a deadpan voice, that showed he didn't mean it, I gave him a glare. Didn't he learn when he was in kindergarten if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Same rules apply when the other person can tell that you don't mean it.

* * *

The next day we went to school, everyone could tell that Shaye was having a baby they could tell before but now her stomach showed a lot more, and she didn't have any extra weight gain anywhere but her stomach. So, it was obvious.

She always has a longing face when we passed people in the halls, she always looked around for a glimpse of Seth, and it would make her happy yet sad, it was a bitter sweet kind of thing for her. She always wanted to go up to him, and be with him, like the pull of a magnet is what you feel for your wolf. She wanted to talk to him, her body would almost always react on its own, wanting to go with him, but she argued with herself in her head, you could see the cogs turning in her head. She'd shake her head, and nod, and wag her finger, as if saying, yeah, that's a good point, she was going slightly more insane than before. Watching her fight with herself was slightly amusing but sad at the same time. However one hundred percent of the time the no side won.

Shaye stopped going to school, she started taking online courses and doing independent study. She sent me to school to pick up her homework, and I had to explain it her when I got home. I also turned in all her things, and she also took all her quizzes and tests online, they were timed, and if you left the website, or that page, it would not let you access the page again, and you got stuck with a zero.

* * *

Quil started coming over a lot less it was upsetting. One because of Shaye, two he was busy, and three, I think it's because of me.

"Hey" Quil said swiftly coming threw my window. You'd think someone that tall and muscular wouldn't be graceful, I was always envious. It was almost disturbing watching how graceful they were, but what was disturbing until I got to know them was Emmett, he was very muscular and he moved so gracefully it was scary, none of the wolves got anywhere near that elegant. When I told Emmett how elegantly he moved he laughed at me, but he always found a way to make me laugh too.

"Hay is for horses" I said trying to make a joke to lighten his mood. Luckily I got a small smile, and his lips twitched trying not to laugh. He was so immature. I swear after 13 years of being 16 you'd think they'd have matured, but nope they still had the maturity of a 16 year old boy, but 16 year old boys have the maturity of an eight year old.

"Claire, I want to ask you something" he said with total seriousness

"Yeah?" I asked nervously. "What is it?"

"You can trust in me, I can keep a secret, obviously, but I want you to tell me everything, even if I'll hurt me, please?" he asked with sincere eyes. I almost gave in.

"Yeah ok." I said with a smile on my face that I hoped he couldn't tell was fake. I felt bad for lying to him in the first place, and I felt even worse for lying to him about lying to him, and about lying to him that I wouldn't lie to him. My head hurt.

"Good" he said smiling "Hay is for horses" he repeated my lame one line joke "hehehe" he laughed at it.

"Oh my god Quil you're so immature" I said throwing a pillow at him to make sure we were off the topic.

"I know, but that's why you love me" he stated with a laugh

"Sometimes" I joked, "but I think I want a more mature man, so I think I'll go down to the local pre-school and pick out a really mature four year old" I laughed

"Hahah" he said sarcastically "I'm more mature than a four year old, I'm at least mature as a five year old" he joked back "and you're as tall as a five year old too, so we're a match.

"Hey! Don't judge me by my height you overly grown puppy" I said pretending to be mad. I tried to keep a frown but it wasn't working, I was working really hard to stop my lips from turning upward

"Don't strain yourself, your going to break your face" he joked. We seemed to be on good terms, but I kept getting a bad feeling it was all going to go bad.

* * *

For several weeks we've been trying to come up with names, but we had none, she was really picky, we looked on the internet, we looked in baby books, but none would work for her.

She was almost eight months when we finally had a break through.

"How about, Xavier?" I asked

"Naww, that name complicated." She told me and dismissed it

"No its not" I argued

"Is so" she said and I let it go.

"How about, Nathanial?"

"Naw, I want something more common" she said."and something that has a good meaning."

"Well Nate?" I asked

"No, that's short for Nathanial"

"OH!" I exclaimed excitedly, I was sure she'd like this one, I was positive."I found a good one."

"Really? What?" she asked curiously

"How about Alexander it means man's defender or warrior."I smiled, that name was perfect for her baby, it fit him. "Chances are he's going to be a wolf, and that's an amazing name, and we can call him Alex!" I said, at that point I didn't care if she liked it or not, if she said no, too bad, cause I'd knock her out, and tell the nurse her baby's name is Alexander.

"That's perfect! I love that name!" she said equally excited, she deemed it worthy."But what's his full name going to be?"

"Um we decided on the middle name going to be Seth right?" I asked, she wanted her baby to carry part of his father with him, because no one would ask him for his middle name.

"Yeah" she said with her head in the clouds "And?" she said

"Um so what sounds better? Alexander Seth Johnson, or Alexander Seth Clearwater." I said, immediately I knew the answer, and so did she.

We both looked at each other and smiled "Clearwater" we both agreed.

"Um, are you ever going to tell Seth about his son?" she asked

"Well, it depends, but most likely not. I don't want to turn Seth's life into a soap opera have it be all dramatic. I also don't want him to buck down, have no fun, and be unhappy just because he's going to be a dad." she said sadly Apparently everyone would assume, or she'd tell him, his name is Alex Johnson.

"But it's going to be hard to take care of a baby by yourself." I asked, baby's are very expensive, and I knew that with Nessie on her side, and Rosalie, Alice, and Esme loving babies so much, they'd pay for all his expenses, but she liked being independent, and she didn't want a free ride, on things, she had to own up on her responsibility.

"I know, I'll have to drop out of school and get a job." She said

We heard a knock on the door, "That must be Quil." I told her, I was excited. "QUIL! JUST A SEC!" I yelled loudly out the window so he could hear me, I'd get the door in just a minute."So its decided? Alexander Seth Clearwater?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah" she said with a huge goofy smile plastered across her face. We then heard an almost inaudible gasp. My heart froze and my stomach dropped. We both turned around and saw Quil had climbed up to the window. His face was frozen in shock, his face looked like stone, and he looked like he'd stay that way forever. "No, way!" he said.

"Oh no! Quil! You can tell ANYONE!" I panicked as I ran to the window to pull Quil up even though he didn't need any help. I needed something to do, a way to release all my panic and worry.

"Wait?" he asked confused and dazed "Give me a minute" he asked us.

After a long pause he finally said "So, its Seth's kid?" he asked still in a daze

"Yeah," Shaye looked ashamed, she looked on to the floor unable to face his angry and betrayed eyes. "But you can't tell him." She pleaded with him "Please, you can't tell him." she begged

"Why not?" he asked indigently "He has the right to know…and your killing him by making him think you went off and found someone else." He was furious "and especially by making him think your having someone else's kid!" he yelled loudly

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FATHER!" she yelled in tears. I tried to stop this, or at least stop it from getting worse, but I couldn't really do anything, I was stunned, I sat on my bed, I was lost, I didn't know what to do.

"What?" is all he said, he looked to me and I couldn't face him, I looked away, I didn't want to see his betrayed face. I didn't deserve him, he deserved someone better than someone who would lie to him constantly, I can't believe he still trusted me.

"He said it must suck to have to be tied down with responsibilities and have no fun, he told me that when he found out Ness was having a baby." I sobbed "I didn't want to ruin his life." She said sadly with tears streaming her face. "I didn't want to ruin it" she repeated to herself.

"Shaye, you won't ruin his life, he's miserable without you. I'm sure he'd think different when he knew it was his." I wasn't in the argument, I didn't want to be, I was so stunned and worried, that I couldn't speak.

"No, I don't want him to feel obligated to come and see me, and take care of the baby."

"Obligated? HA! Seth is miserable not seeing you, he used to stare and stalk you at school until you stopped going, and that was the only time when he was the happiest," he said with a sharp tone, and a touch of insanity to it. "if you can call that happy" he added as a side note.

"No, I stand by my decision, he'll find someone else soon enough, or he'll imprint on someone else, or at least un-imprint on me right." She said determined to win this argument.

His response was laughing a dark joyless laugh it scared me. "Yeah right! It doesn't work that way, you have that tie with that person until death, they are your reason for living, they are your universe, your life, your everything."

"Just go away Quil. Please?" she begged him

"But how am I supposed to keep this a secret? My thoughts are read when go on patrol." He said unhappy with both of us, every time he turned to look at me I looked away.

"Well then try going on patrol only on the single by yourself shift." I finally joined in, but I didn't look at anyone

"Whatever, just so you know, you need to tell him." He said sadly, he gave me a disapproving and deceived stare that I caught as he jumped out the window. I felt horrible, I felt worse than when he found out about the baby in the first place. I felt my heart break at the thought of not seeing him again, or him not wanting to be around me.

Shaye was panicking too, but for another reason, "Do you think he's going to tell him?" she asked extremely anxious and nervous "I dono Shaye, he might" I stared out the window in a completely lost daze. I didn't know what to do anymore, he was never going to trust me, I can't believe he still loves me, he can't. I bet he wishes he could leave me, but can't, he's forced against his will to be with me.

* * *

**I know I know, it's a lot like what happened last chapter, but, trust me, I think you'll like the next chapter! I'm in the process of writing it, so bare with me!**

**After chapter 12 is up, then I'll update ****An Imprint On My Life**** chapter 6! So Yay! **

**I hope you liked my disclaimer, I was watching T.V. while I started to add on to this chapter, and I saw a commercial for some drug, it had all these ridicules side effects, and things that can lead to death, but it was for something simple, I laughed, and decided to do something like it in my disclaimer!**

**IlyEmbry90**: keep reading and you'll find out, and thank you for reading and liking my story, and you can find out more on my other story! An Imprint On My Life, its told form Shaye and Seth's P.O.V.

**CallmeEmbrys**: I love you so much! Your gonna be one of my bestest friends! I love your input! And I love your stories too! And you will out about his reaction in the next chapter! And I'm sure you'll like the next one! And now you don't have to hunt me down and torture me until I post again! But if I begin to slack off, let me know! xD

**Danni Bambi**: yep I didn't want it to be so obvious to some of my younger readers, If I have any, let them keep their innocence! xD !! and the strippers thing came to me when my friend called and said that she wished she could go to Chip and Dales, and I was like MALE STRIPPERS!

**Omniscient Me**: is this soon enough?

**Lilliana The Lily**: I did update just like a promised

**KayMay**: keep reading!

**Thank you to all my readers and especially all my reviewers! **

**Review Review Review! Please? you know you want too!  
**


	12. Let the Worst Try its Best

**DISCLAIMER: Characters of this fanfic are the property of Stephanie Meyer**

**Produced for the enjoyment of other fans, and not for profit. Please don't sue as I have no money. **

***Charity commercial voice with sad music in the background* I'm really poor I don't even have a dollar to my name, please donate to the poor authors foundation, every penny counts, you could be buying pens and paper for these poor unfortunate writers *looks to audience with sympathetic eyes* please, you could be helping out several others like this poor little girl here, she had to use the ground and a piece of bark to write her stories, if you donate you can sleep well knowing this little girl has a pen and paper to write with every night. So please you can make a difference. **

**Call now at (555) DONATE-TO-POOR-AUTHORS-NOW-FOUNDATIONS**

**Or (555) 366283-86-7667-2884677-669-3686327466**

**Or visit our website at **

**.org/We_don't_exist_so_don't_bother_calling_or_looking_up_this_site/

* * *

  
**

**Let the Worst Try its Best**

**Chapter 12**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I felt horrible for lying to Quil. Shaye felt horrible think that Seth would find out, I however secretly hoped that would happen.

"Shaye, go to bed" I told her and she listened.

I kept thinking about all the good time Quil and I had. I'm sure I'm never going to be with him like we were before.

I let my mind wander aimlessly to the first time I had a real crush on a boy, to the extent of writing his name extensively in notebook.

**Flash back time!**

I looked at my notebook and it said Claire White, Claire + William, Mr. & Mrs. William White.

It didn't sound that good, but I'd get used to it. William was really cute, he was tan, he had dark brown hair, and dark hazel eyes. He was tall for his age. He was the coolest 7th grader in school. He was already 13 when he started 7th grade, while the rest of us had to wait until later in the year. I couldn't wait until I was a teenager.

I remember how Quil came into my room to take me to go get school supplies, he came in and saw me writing in my notebook.

"Wacha writin?" he asked curiously I looked up and saw him and scrambled to hide the notebook

"nothing" I tried to hide the notebook under my body.

"Oh really?" he said with a devious smile and raising one eyebrow, he swiftly picked me up like I was a pillow, and grabbed the notebook. I cringed and turned red with embarrassment. He still had his mischievous smile, he looked at the paper and his face fell, into one of sadness, at the time I couldn't place it why he'd be sad, but I knew.

"White?" he asked trying to tease me, but he was putting on a charade to hide his sadness "Jeff White's kid?" he asked with a strained smile

"Yeah, what about it" I said defensively

"Well, you shouldn't be dating your too young." He told me as if he were my father.

"No I'm not" I replied challenging him to show who has more authority

"You are too," he said

"Well how old were you when you started dating?" I asked

"67" He replied

"BS" I said

"Claire, don't you BS me, you shouldn't be saying words like that anyway"

"Well I'm old enough" I argued

"No, you're not even a teenager" he said smugly

"Well I will be this year, then next year I'll be 14, then 15, then 16, then 17, and 18, so only four more years until I graduate, and leave home for college" I rubbed that in his face.

The idea of me growing up so fast, and leaving La Push must have hurt him now that I thought about it, but the idea didn't enter me until now.

"Yeah well It's still a ways to go"

"Well I can date whenever I want" I said ignoring him.

"No, you can't date until your married" he said, that made me laugh so hard. I tumbled on the floor laughing and he joined in laughing too.

**Flash back over!**

I remembered that moment, I also remembered when was learning to ride a bike, how he taught me to ride without training wheels. Him, Jake, Embry, and Seth all tricked out my little bike, and painted flames on it. My little flower Barbie doll bike was transformed into a hot rod.

As I thought of all my memories of him, it made me sad that we'd probably never have memories like those from now on forward.

Shaye and I mostly stayed in our rooms all day. We went downstairs to go eat, but that was about it.

Later that night Quil came in, this time he came through the door.

"Claire?" he asked sadly "Why?" is all he said, he expressed his hurt though his eyes. He reminded me of a puppy who just got hit for no reason, sad, and not knowing why or what happened.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down, I felt a lump in my throat, I started crying. Getting that look, hurting Quil was the worse form of punishment ever. "It's just that I promised, if I told you, you could accidentally slip up, and he'd know" I said, I could barely make sense of my words through the sobs.

"It's ok Claire" he said sadly, he walked over to me, and hugged me. "I just wish you told me"

"I'm sorry for lying, I felt horrible about it" I sobbed.

"Claire" he said calmly

"You deserve someone better, I'm a horrible person" I cried

"Claire" he said again

"You should just leave me and find someone else, you don't have to stay with me out of obligation" I said

"Claire!" he said a little more firmly. He gently grabbed my chin and pulled it up to face him. His eyes were alight with joy and amusement. "First off, I don't deserve you, you're the most beautiful, wonderful, loving person ever. You're not a horrible person, in fact for even thinking that way you're showing how wonderful of a person you are. And I couldn't leave your, I'm not obligated to stay, I want to stay, I need to stay. I can't stay away at all, you're my fixation, you are the one I'm meant to be with." He looked into my eyes longingly; it seemed like something out of a cheesy romance book, or chick flick.

He bent over and kissed me. I kissed him passionately; I loved this making up stuff. We stood there kissing each other, for a while, he leaned down and kissed the down the side of my face, he kissed by my ears, he reached my neck. I felt a shiver, he kissed the hollow of throat, then he kissed me bellow my collar bone. His chin was touching my breast. He my lips again, and I found my body moving on its own. I moved my way to the bed as I sat there, he sat down too.

I, in a way tackled him. He was laying flat on his back. Lied on top of him, I kissed his chest, and I felt the need to be closer to him. My body was trying to deny the laws of physics and combine two solid things into one. My body tried to fuse itself with Quil's. Quil attempted to roll over on top of me, but failed. We fell on the floor.

There was awkward sexual tension in the air. It quickly dissipated with a continuous stream of laughter.

I was elated that I could be with Quil, he wasn't mad at me, that made me joyous.

"Just one thing" Quil said after several minutes of laughter that sent us into tears.

"What?" I asked

"Does she really think this is the best thing for Seth?" he asked

"She does even though I don't." I replied simply

"What if I just tell Seth, and he 'guesses'?" he asked with a happy tone

"No" I told him seriously "you can't tell him, I promised Shaye, if you can convince her otherwise, be my guest, I've been barking up that tree for over at least 20 or more weeks."

"Well if that happened to us, would you do the same thing?" he asked. His dark skin turned a dark red under his cheeks.

"Well first off, I don't think I want to have kids after what I've seen with Shaye's pains, and the videos we saw. Ugg" I shuttered "And second off I wouldn't be pregnant and thirdly I don't think I could do that even if I wanted to or tried, not that I would want to." I was blushing I felt nervous. I excepted this to make him happy however it didn't.

His face fell "You don't want kids?" he said sadly

"Well I don't know yet, I guess when I get older, but I mean it hurts a lot, we watched all these birthing videos, and it looks really painful." I told him. I was embarrassed a bit about this conversation. "And, I feel bad for her, she has to give birth to a huge baby, I mean, it's going to be a future wolf."

"Hey! We're born normal sized!" he said indignantly.

"You were small sized?" I said incredulously. "I cannot picture you as a normal human sized baby."

"Well I was, and I was normal sized, or should I say midget sized, like you, until I was 16" he said teasing me.

"I'm not a midget!" I argued.

We play argued all last night, until I declared myself the winner, even though he insisted I wasn't, but I stood firm and said no kisses until he agreed I was the all time, and always right winner of everything.

Unfortunately it didn't work; he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"There?" he said smugly "Do I win yet?" he asked

"Huh? What were we talking about?" I said so confused, dazed, and unable to think straight.

"Yep I win" he said with his amazing, warm smile, and jumped out the window "Bye" he said as he jumped.

It took me a while, long after he was gone to realize what we were arguing about. "Damn it" I said to myself.

Quil and Shaye have been arguing daily about telling Seth, he wasn't as angry at her anymore, but he was upset that she wouldn't tell him.

Most of the time it ended in Shaye's hormonal tears of frustration, I swear one of these days she's going to strangle him.

He always leapt out the window, and tried one final agreement, Shaye constantly asked me how I could put up with his annoying childish nature, I simply reply that's part of what I love, and its part of his charm.

* * *

My mother knew about Shaye, she says knew from the beginning she told us it was "Mother's intuition." She told us she wouldn't tell anyone, until Shaye does.

* * *

My birthday is this week, I'm so excited I'm turning 16! Quil said we'd so something special on my birthday, after everyone's gone, I don't know if my mind is in the gutter now, or what, but I'm really nervous about this week.

Quil came into my room at midnight and almost gave me a heart attack. He began to sing happy birthday when I was asleep. I'm amazed my scream and his loud booming voice didn't wake everyone else up. I made sure to punch him, but he caught my arm, and told me I might break it.

I didn't believe him, but he told me about what Bella did with Jake, I found that hilarious.

If I were her I wouldn't think about punching him, I'd think about crowbar or baseball bat to the crotch, I told that to Quil and like every other guy he expressed his pain. He asked me why I'd think of doing that and I responded by telling him that guys are ruled by their testosterone. Even he could argue with that fact.

"Happy Birthday Claire!" Shaye was the first to say it besides Quil.

"Honey, for your birthday, I'm going to get you a normal human boyfriend" Tammy said

"Mom" I said embarrassed "stop it"

"Awww honey, but you deserve better than an abnormally huge freak of nature," she said with Quil there. My mom and Quil got along like siblings, which is to say, badly.

"Tammy will you just shut it." Said Quil slightly annoyed.

"Don't eat me!" she said laughing pretending to be afraid.

"Tammy for the last god damn time, we don't eat people" he said still annoyed

"Oh yeah, well tell that to all the horror movies" she said

"One, that's Hollywood, and two, we're technically not werewolves, we're shape shifters."

"Well then you lied to me then, I should take back our agreement" she said smugly

"Mom, Quil, stop it or I'm going to have to put you in time-out" I threatened them

"Fine" they both sighed

"Well, anyway, we need to get you in your party clothes." Tammy said. "Shaye, you're in charge of outfit, Meg is coming over, and she's in charge of make-up, and I'll do hair. Ready, set go!" she said like a race. They both dragged me back upstairs, and Meg arrived a few minutes later.

"Ow! Ow!" I complained "Mom! Your hurting me!" I yelled "Pain is the price for beauty" is all she said.

Meg and Shaye reunited and gave each other a de-briefing, she hasn't seen her in a long time, her parents wouldn't let her come over , because she 'a bad influence' and Shaye stopped going to school and doing independent study, she never saw her. Unfortunately, we couldn't tell Meg about the secrets we knew.

Shaye put me in a low cut halter mini dress. It was black, and it hugged my curves.

"There, it shows off all the check points; boobs, butt, legs, and curves. I'm an absolute genius!"

Megan put some smoky black eyeliner on my upper eye lids, and a dark gray one on the lower lids. I never understood how they could do that without making me look like a raccoon, like whenever I tried. She put on a silver eye shadow that started off strong and blended lighter and lighter. She put mascara on, and put a pink lipstick on me.

"What about that foundation crap?" I asked

"Nope, your skin is perfect; it'd be a shame if we did that to your pretty skin."

Tammy got my hair after several painful hair pulling minutes later; my hair fell in a cascade of wavy ringlets.

I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl in the mirror couldn't be me, it just couldn't. She was stunningly beautiful. Her deep ocean blue green eyes shined brightly. Her lips looked plump and soft, her hair was like one in the hair commercials, and her body looked like one that belonged in a magazine. So obviously that couldn't be me. Or it could be a trick mirror, making me look good when in reality I don't, or maybe it's just my eyes. Now that I looked at the mirror, the more ridicules I looked.

We went downstairs after I was held hostage for almost 2 hours. Almost all the people had come. Leah showed up with her almost three year old little girl and her husband James. The Cullens are in town for 2-3 months, they're visiting Charlie, who's now married to Sue. Obviously all the rest of the wolves came, and Seth was the only one who looked out of place. He kept staring over at Shaye; he looked at her and her stomach. I felt really bad for him.

"Hey, little lady" said Collin coming over to me with his flirt face on. And the others followed. He looked at me closely. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed "Your Claire!" he said in shock "Wow, I didn't recognize you, you look great" he told me . The other guys murmured the same.

Embry, Jake, Paul, and Jared all came over and had the same shock. Embry pretended to cry "Our little baby's growing up" he said to Jake

"I know, it's so sad isn't it honey" pretended to cry to Embry, they were supposedly husband and wife in this little skit they were doing right now, or so I assumed

"Back away from the birthday girl, she's mine." Said Quil form across the room, he parted his way through the other huge boys. He looked at me and his eyes popped open, then he was stunned. I felt very self conscious, I felt the blush crawl up to my face. "Wow" is all he said. He shook his head and grabbed my hand and led me to the table without looking at me.

I looked around the small house, and saw everyone; the wolves, the wolf girls, the Cullens, and Megan, I hadn't seen her very much since I got pregnant, her mother thought I was a bad influence. The house felt crowded. I was in close proximity of Seth, I felt my body be pulled. During my party everything was wild. Aunt Emily said hi and so did Uncle Sam.

Everyone was screaming and yelling, we had music, dancing, and sugar, put those all together and you've got a great party.

I looked to find Shaye, but she fell asleep on the couch. Seth sadly sat on the couch with her, and stroked her cheeks and hair. He got up, and sat in close proximity to her. It was a really sad sight, it made Leah upset.

Once my party was over, Leah came over to me.

"I hate what she's doing to my baby brother." She said angrily "He loves her so much, and she pushes him away, and cheats on him with someone else, then keeps the baby, and to think I liked her." she said her voice strained and furious. She left with just that to say.

"Ready to go?" Quil asked me.

"Where're we going?" I asked nervously

"You'll see" I all he said. I followed him outside. "Stay here" he said to me while he ran into the woods.

I was really cold. I was shaking in the cold damp air in this piece of cloth that Shaye calls a dress.

Quil came back, he was a large chocolate colored wolf, he was larger than a bear. I walked over to him with amazement clear on my face.

He chuckled his barking laugh.

I touch his fur, it was so soft and warm. I leaned against him and he suddenly stood up, throwing me on his back.

He began to walk and speed up a bit, he allowed me time to adjust myself on his back and grab on.

He ran swiftly through the forest, it was magical. The full moon was out, and it made everything shimmer. The water had a beautiful glow, and the cold weather was nothing with my own portable electric blanket.

We ran and meandered through the forest until dawn. The sky was alight with several hues of orange, purple, and pink. The water glistened with a beautifully and pristinely.

I always felt safe with Quil.

Even though this isn't what I thought would come of tonight, I was thinking something more intimate with each other, but I was so nervous, I'm glad we didn't. This has been my best birthday so far.

I got home exhausted, Quil carried me to my bed and set me on my bed. I slept until three in the afternoon, when I awoke, Quil was there, watching me lovingly.

* * *

We planned Shaye's birthday to be simple, all the Cullens came, and all the wolf girls did too. To get them to come was like pulling teeth, I had to drag them in.

Emmett came up to me and said "So I heard that Quil gave you a ride on his back huh?"

"Yeah" I replied happily

"So, you like being on top of Quil and riding him huh?" said Emmett with a snicker.

"Oh shut it Emmett" I told him, he always had an sexual innuendo. He reminded me of an old TV show, on when I was really little. It was called Scrubs, there was this one character named The Todd, who always had these sexual innuendos, that one girl said "Will you stop with the sexual innuendos?" she said frustrated and he replied "In your end-o"

Rosalie was obsessed with babies, she cooed Shaye's stomach, and she begged her to let her babysit.

We all watched classic, old, and new movies, ate, and talked. Most of the girls remembered why they loved Shaye in the first place, though they were still a bit upset with her.

Leah went up to Shaye and talked to her

"Shaye, I hate it that you're hurting my baby brother" she said seriously

"I'm sorry," she said sadly crying "I love him too, but you have to trust me, I'm doing what's best for him"

Leah warmed up a lot ever since she got out of Sam's pack, which is now Jake's. She became a better person when she met James. She left, still upset but not hating Shaye anymore.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, we went to our rooms.

After a while of trying to fall asleep, Shaye crept into my room like a small frightened child who just had a nightmare. She crawled into my bed and bawled like a baby.

"Look" she cried as she handed me something that felt like a stick. I turned on my lamp on my night stand. I looked at the stick. It was a Harry Potter wand. It had wolves carved over it. The two wolves did the Lion King II nose touching that made a heart. There was an elegant inscription on it. 'Your Very Own Remus Lupin' it said. Shaye was a Harry Potter fanatic. She was so obsessed she even made a fanfiction of it. I mean you seriously have to be obsessed have something wrong with your brain if you go to that extent. (**A/N: Omg! My own characters are critiquing me! Their insulting me!) **The date was about eight months ago. It looked like Seth put a lot of effort into this.

She cried while she held her little wand. I felt bad for both of them, I wish that she'd just tell Seth and then they could both be happy.

* * *

It's the third party in three weeks. Its Shaye's baby shower, and all the girls came; Tammy, Charri, Claire, Leah, Julie, Meg, Emily, Kim, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

Everyone brought gifts, food, and stories.

Most of them bought clothes and baby toys, Alice being the eccentric one bought a crib, car seat, a stroller and clothes, and all of them were hand made by top of the line designers. If Shaye ever had money problems all she'd have to do its sell them. Rosalie bought her baby bottles, pacifiers, and rattles. But she kept insisting her gift was her giving Shaye the night, or week of and she'd babysit. Esme hand made her three sets of clothes, for all ages of the baby; new born, six months, year old, two years, and three years old. Bella on the other hand was more practical, just a little, she bought her a four year supply of diapers, both disposable and reusable. She never liked having a lot of money, he didn't use it, but she knew how expensive babies were.

Still with all of this, Shaye would still need to work a lot, she'd have to feed, and clothe the baby, take care of him, and still go to work, she'd need an apartment later and her own expenses.

* * *

Shaye was finally almost due. She had a little over three weeks to go, we were all counting down the days until the due date.

Shaye said she wanted to grab some of her painting supplies, and go for a walk, I on the other hand was going to take a nap.

I was rudely wakened by Quil.

"What's the matter?" I said confused and half asleep.

"Shaye's going to have her baby!" he said in a bit of a panic

"Seth is with her right now at the Cullen's, he told Jake, who told Leah, who told me, to tell you" he said

"Wait are you sure you didn't get it wrong after playing telephone with each other" I said getting my stuff ready to leave to be there for Shaye.

"I'm positive. I'll go phase, and I'll give you a ride."

* * *

I road on Quil's back all the way to the Cullen's beautiful mansion.

I walked inside the house and Nessie came to talk to me. She had a grave face on.

"She's not doing too well" she told us sadly instead of trying to explain to us what happened she showed us.

She placed her hands one on Quil the other on me. My sight was removed and immediately replaced with Seth carrying Shaye and Edward explain to Nessie, she got in a fight with her mother and she ran to her little place in the middle of the woods, she went into labor, and her water broke. Shaye was terrified and in pain. Seth heard her and ran to help her, he carried her to the here. Shaye has Cardiomyopathy, her heart beat is sometimes irregular, and she can go into cardiac arrest under strenuous activity, like pregnancy. She could have children and a normal life but if she showed signs of heart failure then she had a really high chance of dying.

Her heat is failing. My stomach dropped and I ran upstairs and Quil followed.

"Is she alright?!" I said terrified.

"She's fine, right now." Seth's voice was in pain, his face had dried tears, and he feared the worse, like the rest of us. His face looked as if he hadn't slept for months, he looked like a shell of a person, I can only imagine that he looks the same way Bella did when Edward left.

Edward heard my thought and cringed as if I were physically hurting him.

"What happened" I felt my voice tighten, I was concerned about her, what if I never got to see here again?

Seth explained to us her risk of dying, and about her heart even though I already knew.

"Oh my god!" I cried. I fell to the ground but Quil caught me. He held my tightly and tried to comfort me. I felt like saying to Seth that it's his entire fault my friends dying. But that would only confusing him, cause him more pain, and it isn't his fault anyway, I just wanted someone to blame.

"She's going to be ok" Quil told me positively. "She's strong, she'll pull through" He set me on the chair and went to talk to Seth. Quil's words and his face didn't match at all, he didn't believe that Shaye would live, that only made it worse.

I watched several people come up and attempt to comfort us. They came in and out of the room.

Seth never left Shaye side. He held her hand or stood over her when Carlisle was helping her.

* * *

Shaye had been in labor for over 28 hours.

Seth and I asked about anesthetics and a cesarean section, but that could do her more harm than good.

"How do you know so much about pregnancy?" Jake asked Seth

"Well unlike you, I looked up about whats going to happen to the woman I love and her baby, so I can prepare for it all and not pass out when the baby is born like a certain someone I know, who's name starts when a 'J'and ends with and 'acob'" Jacob glared at him. A brief smile fell upon Seth face, but quickly departed.

"Seth" Carlisle said sternly "The baby is coming"

"Thank GOD!" cried Shaye. Everyone laughed, most of them left the room. Quil and I stayed in the corner of the room on Shaye's left side. Claire held Shaye's hand gently, and Quil held Claire's.

Someone prepped the machines in case of an emergency.

"Ready Shaye? I need you to push when I say so" Carlisle told her. "Ready? Push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breath. He told her.

Shaye pushed, her face turned red, her hair was damp with sweat. She squeezed my hand so hard I had to let go. Instead I wiped the sweat off her forehead, and cooled it with a wet towel.

"Push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breath" Carlisle told her again. She continued to push, scream and cry.

"I can't do this" she cried "It hurts" she said in a strangled voice

"Come on Shaye you can do it" Seth told her encouragingly, I joined in as another cheerleader.

"Shaye this is the one of the last pushes, push with all your strength, ready, push!" Shaye screamed loudly in pain, I held her hand for this one. Quil who was holding my other hand fell to the ground and passed out, the only thing in the world, besides eating that he didn't do elegantly. His body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"I feel his head" Carlisle said "Last one" Shaye pushed with all her might, her face was red, dripping with sweat. "I got him" he said, Shaye passed out, Carlisle eyes opened wide with fear, he swifly and carefully pulled out Alex, the beautiful baby boy, he handed him off to Bella to clean. The baby was clean within seconds and crying. Bella handed him to Seth and he stopped crying,

Seth was transfixed in little Alex's eyes. He looked up to see Shaye's heart trying to be resuscitated I felt fresh hot tears roll down my face. He ran over to Shaye, holding the baby.

"Shaye, hold on!" Seth cried. Carlisle was working rapidly and furiously over Shaye, I panicked and ran to the corner of the room, I wanted to be out of the way. Seth was trembling and I took Alex out of his arms. For a split second he was about to attack me, but he saw it was me, and he realized he was trembling.

Seth I could tell felt useless just like me; I dragged Quil's heavy body over to the corner of the room to get him out of the way.

Seth and I alike were crying, fearing the worse, and panicking.

* * *

**I hope you love me! I wrote an extra-ly long chapter, it's over 5,234 words! It took me FOREVER! To write, but since I'm on spring break, I get to write all day because I'm grounded! And I'm 'doing homework'**

**I was going to split up the chapter in half again but I couldn't find a good point to split it at and make it each 2,500+ words. **

**I hoped you enjoyed! And chapter 6 of An Imprint On My Life is now up!**

**CallmeEmbrys:** Thank you sooo much! btw i love your stories, too, xD! yes, my boyfriend is jelous of the sexy guys in my head, did you know on our anniversery he dressed up as Jacob? (he's too tan to be edward, ) i want to keep reading your stories, so be sure to update them or i'll hunt you down!

**Lilliana The Lily: **for today? i can only live for today? but if you kill me then i cant update

**Omnicient Me: **lol your never happy with anything are you, you ungratefull person, lol jk

**Danni Bambi: **Lol they are slaves for me!

**KayMay: **now you know, but now you have to wait until next time to find out what happens!

**Review Review Review! Please? If you love me you'd review! Don't you love me? *does adorable puppy dog face* **


	13. Will The Truth Be Revealed?

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! I got over 1,000+ HITS in less than 4 days! i was soo happy i almost cried! **

**Ok, so i hope you review and Enjoy my story, i dont own this story so dont sue me, im poor.**

* * *

**Will The Truth Be Revealed**

**Chapter 13**

After I dragged/kicked/rolled Quil into the corner of the room, I held Alex and bounced him up and down quickly to calm him.

Jake came up to me and took Alex from my hands, he ran him downstairs to be out of the way, he made a round trip and dragged Quil, purposely hitting is head against each stair, possibly for making fun of him earlier.

I looked over at Seth, he was in pain, even more than I was, if that was possible. We both had a bad feeling. Seth fell to the ground, giving up all hope, he stared blankly and in pain at nothing, his mind shut off.

Carlisle and Bella tried to resuscitate her heart, each time they got a few beats out of her but she went back into cardiac arrest, when they got her back for a little bit, she went under again. They tried again and again, but they were failing.

I walked over to Seth, if anyone knew my pain it would be him. I hugged his shoulders as well as I could, I cried into them. Shaye was looking more and more gone by the second.

Carlisle and Bella kept trying. Their effort was getting weaker and weaker, thinking that they couldn't save her. Seth and I gave up hope already.

"NO!" cried Seth, his voice filled with pain. "Shaye, please don't leave, me," He pleaded with her to stay.

"Shaye, please!" I cried out to her. I could lose her, she is my best friend, she a sister to me.

"Shaye!" Seth screamed in agony, I think we knew then that we'd lose her. Her heart stopped, Carlisle looked sadly at the lifeless body that is my best friend.

Bella was determined, I think her love for Edward and her knowledge of what it's like to lose someone persisted her to keep trying.

She attempted a few more times but we had given up. She was gone.

Then we heard it. A heart beat. Breathing. We both looked up, Seth's tear filled face looked up with joy when he saw Her chest rise and fall gently.

Carlisle and Bella both looked happy knowing they saved her. She was going to live. She made it.

I cried happily with Seth. Downstairs we heard a rupture of cheers.

* * *

I went downstairs and I hugged my mom, Jake, Nessie, Edward, Esme, and everyone else, especially Carlisle and Bella. I expressed my gratitude to them, I don't think I could ever show them how much their effort meant to me, they saved my best friend.

I walked over to where Jacob abandoned Quil's body, half way down the outside porch steps. His body was flailed all around. I stoked his warm face with my hands shaking with joy. I sat down next to his passed out body and I laid my head down on his chest. I was so tired I fell asleep. I curled into his strewn out body and used him as a blanket pillow thing. The sun shined happily after the news was spread.

* * *

I woke up it was dark outside. I was being held in Quil's arms, his hand was stroking my hair. His handsome, deep set, dark, loving eyes stared down at my face.

"Hey" I said as I stretched my arms out and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He said sincerely

"It's ok, you meant well" I told him as I attempted to pat his head to say 'good attempt.'

"Yeah, but I feel kinda bad, with all the problems and everything going on at once, I panicked, then Shaye was screaming, I had a head ache and I was tired, all of it just sorta made me pass out." She admitted sheepishly.

"It's ok, really, I don't blame you" I said, I hoped he didn't feel bad.

"Yeah, but my head hurts really bad" he complained. I laughed at him. "What? Did something happen when I was asleep?" he asked confused. His puzzled face was adorably cute.

"Yeah," I tried to stifle a laugh. "Jake" I snickered "He dragged you down the stairs and hit your head on each one" I broke out laughing, and so did he.

"I'll get him back." He said while cracking up.

We sat there outside in the cool weather; Quil was there to keep me warm. We watched the sun rise over the forest top. The dew on the plants glistened as the sun light reflected off of them. The small creatures crawled out of their homes and wandered around for food. All was well.

* * *

"Let's go inside," I suggested I wanted to see baby Alex. Quil nodded his head in agreement. We walked inside to see a group of overly grown boys strewn across the Cullen living room. I walked over to Rose to see her feeding Alex. She smiled her motherly smile.

"He's adorable isn't he?" she asked. I knew that Rose had always wanted a child.

"Yeah he is" I agreed. I gently lifted Alex out of Rose's arms. It was amazing how comfortable he was around the Cullen's when the Quileute's were I guess born with a specific genetic code sequence to be cautious and wary of vampires. I guess he helped mark the true change of a new era between them.

Seth woke up from his nap and came over to hold Alex. He looked at him with adoring eyes. Seth truly loved Alex, it showed in every smile he had when he looked at him. He may not know that Alex is his son, but his heart did.

He looked into his cloudy eyes, and held Alex tenderly. "I'm going to take him upstairs in case she wakes ups" He walked up the stairs and went into her room.

I followed him up the stairs. Shaye was still asleep peacefully.

"Here, you forgot his bottle" I handed him the bottle and Alex chugged it down quickly.

We both sat and talked forever. He asked about Shaye's pregnancy, I told him I had videos of it.

"Do you think she'll take me back?" he asked sadly "I know I'm breaking the promise I made to her but even if she doesn't love me I need to be with her, I love her."

"She does love you though" I told him "She misses you a lot" I said sincerely, his smile light up his face.

"I mean who wouldn't want a stud like me" he joked around with me. We laughed and told jokes, all was well. I was amazed he didn't ask why she left him; I think he had his own theories.

Seth fell asleep in the chair with Alex rightfully in his arms. The sun shined on them, giving them an angelic look to them. I looked at all three of them, the belonged.

I imagined my own family with Quil, mini Quils and mini mes. Though I'd fist have to sleep with him. My face filled with blush. I'm beginning to think that I'm to innocent for a relationship, I mean not even aunt Emily has given me the 'sex talk' or anything, I'm beginning to think it would never happen. That made me quite depressed.

* * *

I headed down stairs and most of the wolves have left.

Quil and I hung out together and enjoyed the tranquility and serenity. All of Forks and La Push was filled with a presence of calm; the trees breathed a delighted happy sigh, the wind whistled joyfully, the animals danced to the joyful music flittering in the air.

I ran though the flowers in the fields, sending the butterflies and ladybugs flying into the air. Quil followed and he obviously mocked us for 'frolicking' in the field of flowers.

We went back inside and Rose was holding Alex again.

"She's awake" she said simply.

I ran upstairs and Quil followed. I knocked on the door and before anyone could answer I came in anyway.

"Hey sleepy head" I smiled at her, she was doing a lot better.

"Hi Claire!" she said happily "Come give me a hug" she extended her arms in a welcoming hug I ran walked over to her to hug her. I could tell my face was filled with joy.

"I'm so glad you're ok" I said, relief was evident in my voice "But don't EVER, scare me like that ever again, you got that missy?" I scolded her in a motherly tone while wagging my finger at her.

"Yes mommy, but if you don't mind, can you call Rosalie up here, I want to see Alex." She smiled a proud motherly smile. Rose walked in before I could call her. She walked over to give Alex to her but she had unwillingness in her face, she clearly wanted her own baby.

Shaye put her finger by Alex's fist. He wrapped his small little fingers around her pinky, each finger had a little tiny finger nail, he was so adorable.

"Let me try" said Seth excitedly. I raised my eyebrows up and down to signal Shaye, I sent her a message with face. _Told ya! He does want to be a father; he wants to be with both of you! _

Seth put his pinky near Alex, he wrapped his tiny fingers around Seth pinky too, as best as he could. Shaye was happy. All three of them together, they made a beautiful family, a match made in heaven.

Alex awoke peacefully, the theme of the day, and looked intelligently at both of them, as intelligently as a newborn can.

* * *

I left the room to give them time alone. I was downstairs for a awhile and I bored out of my mind and I decided to borrow Alex.

I ran upstairs to pick up Alex.

"Shaye!" I danced in, and she gave me a semi angry look. I tried to pick up Alex but he didn't want to let go of their fingers.

"He's a strong little bugger huh?" Seth proudly said. Seth. He slowly and carefully pried his fingers off. "Come on Alex, don't you want to go with Auntie Claire?" he talked to Alex like a child of six. Shaye and I shot him a confused look. "Oh, if you talk to a baby in a baby voice they'll learn to talk like that, but if you slow down your speech just a bit and talk to them like everyone else, they learn faster, people have done studies on it" he said with a smile.

"You're such a geek" she laughed so carefree, so freely, she hasn't laughed like that in a long time, I'm glad she's a lot happier now.

I was holding the baby and bouncing and rocking him to sleep.

"Claire" she said sternly to grab my attention, "Can you step out for a bit, I want to talk to Seth for a minute." She sent me a message with her eyes, she wanted to talk to him about Alex.

"OH!" I said surprised and shocked, "Ok, I'll be downstairs." I quickly exited the room.

I walked down the stairs and Tammy came charging up.

"Mom!" I said "Wait" I tried to tell her.

"No, I'm going up to see her right now, and no one can stop me." She said semi angry, but thrilled that Shaye's all right and happy. "She's my daughter, well maybe not by blood but you get what I mean, I practically raised her." She stomped off to her room, I knew I could stop her at all.

I sat on the couch and a few seconds later Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"I heard that" he said loudly, I'm guessing my mother insulted him.

"I heard that" said Emmett and he boomed a laugh.

My mom after a few minutes came downstairs and said she was going home.

"I'm beat, I can't stay here with Emmett trying to pull pranks on me." She said sneering at Emmett.

_Oh great now she's got both Quil and Emmett to mess with, can she embarrass me anymore? She's so immature, she's like a ten year old._

I went to them and since none of the other wolves were here and all the Cullens knew.

"Guess what?" I said without giving them time to answer even though if he wanted to, Edward could tell everyone before I could, but he didn't. "Shaye's gonna tell Seth about Alex!" I squealed. My mom who was leaveing when I said that did an immediate 180 turn and sat down near us.

"Ok, someone has to tell us what she's saying" my mom said like a teenage gossip.

"Ok, I'm all for spying on people, and embarrassing them, but, yeah" Emmett said knowing this is a touchy subject.

"Nessie" Tammy pleaded, "You know I love you like my daughter?" she said. My mom truly does love Nessie, She got to know her right after the Volturi gathering almost fight thing.

"Tammy," she whined "Why me?"

"Cause you can hear what they say and show us and or tell us, which ever you like better" my mom told her. "please?" she said

"Fine" she listened "She's about to tell him"

We all waited in anticipation.

* * *

**Ok well I guess I'm a horrible horrible person, or so I've been told, for leaving you guys in suspence.**

**I will update soon again, so yep! We stopped in a hotel the other night! And all of you guys really inspired me to finish this chapter, so we can get on to the next one.**

**I promise the next one is more action filled! Hahaha**

**Love you all for reviewing!**

**CallmeEmbrys:**_LOL but that wouldn't be a punishment lol_

**Vixki-Marie: **_lol I know I hate being grounded but writing is fun._

**Leydyan22: **_lol is your question answered?_

**KayMay: **_I know but you'll find out_

**Lilliana The Lily: **_I'm going to work on the end of An Imprint On My Life first, but I might put in like the relevant things in this from the other_

**Omniscient Me: **_LOL yay, I'm loved!_

**Danni Bambi: **_I know, but it's better now right?_

**Twilight Potter Obsession: **_hahah lol did i hurry enough?_

**Thank you thank you all for reviewing! i love all my readers and my Reviewers! **


	14. Shaye's Resolution

**Blah blah blah i dont own it, enjoy. **

* * *

**Shaye's Resolution**

**Chapter 14**

Nessie gathered around me and Tammy. I held Quil, and Tammy's hand. Nessie touched our link, she got a lot better at projecting images, with a lot of effort she can do it without contact. "Well, Alex-" We heard. My heart beat increased. This is the time of truth I thought, it's finally going to happen. "Well Alex seems to really like you, and I could use an extra pair of hands." She didn't say it. We were all dumbfounded even Edward. I bet he didn't see that coming. I can't believe she chickened out. I have to have a talk with her later.

"Okay" He said happy, I bet he is happy that he gets to be with them, I could almost hear the smile on his face, I felt sad, it was depressing how close she was to telling him, but she didn't.

"I want to get out of here, at least get out and get some air." She complained, she was fed up with being stuck inside, and she wanted to change the conversation.

Seth walked downstairs to look for Carlisle; we told him that he was outside. He ran outside into the forest and started to strip, Emmett yelled

"Take it all off!" he laughed. We all laughed at Emmett's comment.

Carlisle walked inside and smiled at us, he went up with Shaye.

"Yes! I'm free!" Shaye yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran downstairs. Seth and Shaye both laughed. They both ran outside and apparently it was cold by Shaye's shrieks. "Gah! Cold!" she shrieked as she ran back inside.

We all laugh at her. We decided to go home for a little bit and rest.

* * *

We got home and the house welcomed us home enthusiastically, it seemed lonely.

Quil and I were alone. I decided that I wouldn't be able to control myself, and I would only face rejection from Quil if I tried anything. We walked over to the couch and sat to watch TV. I snuggled against him, and he laid his head on mine.

I silently and peacefully drifted to sleep. I haven't been this calm and serene for a long time.

I had the most wonderful dream.

I sat in a serene meadow, the sun was setting. Quil walked in and embraced me. He looked past my eyes into my soul. He kept me in his embrace. There were no words, but we communicated and expressed our love through our eyes. He stroked my hair, my arms, and my stomach. He gently caressed my stomach, and it felt good, it seemed familiar but I didn't know where I saw this from.

"Claire?" Quil tried to gently wake me.

"Mmm" I responded to tired to give a real answer.

"Come on, Shaye's gonna miss us" he said

"Two more minutes, I promise" I said like I do every morning. He chuckled.

"No, come one we should head out." He said with the chuckle lingering in his voice.

"I don't feel good" I said hoping that would make him go away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I have the meezles, the mumps, the chicken pox, whatever, I'm too sick to go to school." I was so tired I didn't even know that I didn't have school that day. He laughed loudly.

"Wow, you sound like a Shel Silverstein poem."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Oh right, I forgot, it wasn't in your time, he was a very popular funny poet when I was growing up."

"Huh?" I said still confused, then I remembered that Quil was a lot older than I was. "Oh right, your old" I said

"Ha Ha Ha" he replied sarcastically

"Well, tell me one" I told him, I wanted to know.

"Ok, this is my favorite one, me, Jake, and Embry read it in elementary school.

SICK

"I cannot go to school today,"  
Said little Peggy Ann McKay,  
"I have the measles and the mumps,  
A gash, a rash, and purple bumps.  
My mouth is wet, my throat is dry,  
I'm going blind in my right eye.  
My tonsils are as big as rocks,  
I've counted sixteen chicken pox  
And there's one more--that's seventeen,  
And don't you think my face looks green?  
My leg is cut, my eyes are blue--  
It might be instamatic flu.  
I cough and sneeze and gasp and choke,  
I'm sure that my left leg is broke--  
My hip hurts when I move my chin,  
My belly button's caving in,  
My back is wrenched, my ankle's sprained,  
My 'pendix pains each time it rains.  
My nose is cold, my toes are numb,  
I have a sliver in my thumb.  
My neck is stiff, my voice is weak,  
I hardly whisper when I speak.  
My tongue is filling up my mouth,  
I think my hair is falling out.  
My elbow's bent, my spine ain't straight,  
My temperature is one-o-eight.  
My brain is shrunk, I cannot hear,  
There is a hole inside my ear.  
I have a hangnail, and my heart is--what?  
What's that? What's that you say?  
You say today is---Saturday?  
G'bye, I'm going out to play!"

~ By Shel Silverstein~"

"Hahaha that does sound like me." I laughed.

"Come on, let's go" he laughed.

We went back to the Cullens house.

Quil and I talked the whole way.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he joked

"I don't know, I can't remember a point where I was quiet, can you?" Quil was lost in thought then he concluded the question

"Nope, you never stopped talking it was always 'Qwil, this Qwil that' and you used to pull my hair a lot" he laughed.

* * *

We walked in and we saw Seth leave the house,

"Well, it's awfully stuffy in here; I'm going to a walk to stretch my legs." He said.

When Seth was gone we all started talking to Shaye about why she didn't tell him.

We each scolded her, and then she apologized, she said she would tell him soon.

Then a question popped into my head.

"Hey, what color do you think Alex's fur color is gonna be?" I asked I was seriously wondering.

"Purple would be amazing" said Emmett being his usual stupid self.

"Emmett, your joking right?" asked Alice

"No seriously what are the chances of it being purple"

Rose looked embarrassed that he's her husband.

"The chances are zero" said Edward simply

"Well I can't see him, so I'm not much use" Alice added in.

"Brown earthy color would be best for being camouflaged here" Jasper said.

"Well, I'm thinking of more a yellowish brown, a sandy color like Seth." Shaye said lovingly and thinking about her baby "So what color do you think Bella?" she wondered

"Well I think his fur is going to be, more like, I don't know, whatever it is he'll look good" she said

"I'm thinking more of a red, or a blue black color" add Nessie, Jacob was hanging with the other boys. "Yeah, I'm not sure what color fur he'll have"

"What do you mean what fur color?" Seth asked deeply confused. He wasn't getting the conversation. "Wait, like fur, like, like werewolf fur?" He started to get angry. "Someone tell me what's going on!" he said furious. I looked over to Shaye, her face was filled with shock, she was too stunned to say anything, and so was everyone else.

All the Cullens left, they looked ashamed that they didn't notice him entering the house.

"Seth" Shaye begged him to let her explain. She was shaking the entire foundation of the house

"No!" he roared, he ran outside and phased right then and there.

Shaye chased after him in a futile and desperate attempt to catch up to him. We decided to give her a head start, I'm sure she wanted some time alone.

* * *

We eventually went off to find Shaye, she would be cold, tired, depressed, upset, and crying.

When we found her she was on the damp leaf covered forest floor. I tried to signal her that we were here, but I don't think she even knew who we were.

"Shaye, hun," I said softly, I was sad, I felt really bad for her. "I'm sorry, don't worry, we'll explain it to him, and it'll be all right." I helped Shaye up, she leaned her weight against me, but she couldn't walk. I asked Quil to pick her up and help me take her home. Quil slung her over his shoulders semi tossed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes then put her on his back. She grabbed his shirts, she was so exhausted from crying. I held her hand while we walked back. I was upset, and worried about her. We left her on the bed and she didn't even move or do anything. Carlisle walked in and to check on Claire.

He came in and talked to us.

"She can't be stressed, even though she's past the most dangerous part it doesn't mean she can't be in danger" He told is then he went into his study.

"What did I do to piss off god?" she said sadly, it made me sad too.

"I don't think you did anything, I think that everything will work out in the end, and you'll learn how important the people you miss are."I told her, I had a strong feeling this would happen to me.

"Yeah but, you and Quil you have like the perfect relationship, the only flaw is that you haven't had sex yet." She said to me. I felt blush creep into my checks, and I looked over to Quil, he was uncomfortable too.

"I'm going to head out now" Quil said, his cheeks were bright red. "Bye" He came over and kissed me on the cheek as he headed out.

"So, I think you deserve 'the talk' now." She said seriously but with a side of jokeing.

"Uh, no thanks, can't we save this until later?" I didn't want to have this conversation now, or never.

"Fine, fine, rain check then, but you will get the sex talk, understood." She gave me a small smile, and I wanted to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah, like I'm totally going to take advice from a teen mom." I said with a truck load of sarcasm. I smiled at her. I saw the tips of her lips start to twitch.

"Well at least you'll learn what not to do" I made her smile back at me, and it felt good. "and learn from my mistakes"

We smiled and laughed a bit, but then suddenly her face fell, she went back to her depressive state "Do you think Seth will hate me?" she was in pain even thinking about that.

"No, I don't think so, I think that he might be a bit upset, but he won't hate you" I was trying to cheer her up, and tell the truth too. "But I think he'll be mostly thrilled by the fact that you'll be a true family" I had a huge reassuring, confident smile. "I'm sure he won't be able to have father son moments, and play football or baseball or whatever they do." I smiled at her and she smiled slightly.

But unfortunately that didn't last long. She went back to being sad.

* * *

I went home to rest, I'd leave them alone.

I went home and took a nap. Quil slept with me on the couch, when we woke up Quil left for a run. He came back about ten minutes later.

"You won't believe this" he said shocked

"What?" I was worried

"Well, you know how we thought Seth doesn't want to be a father right?" He said

"Yeah" I said slowly not knowing where this was going.

"Well, he's mad and he thinks that someone in the pack slept with Shaye and got her pregnant just to spite them."

"Really?!" I asked amazed. But I was so relieved. Shaye was going to be so happy. "Wait how do you know?" I asked

"Well he attacked Will and he almost attacked Collin, Brady, Chris, and Casey." I was so excited; they were going to be a family.

"Wait, should we tell her Quil," I said excited

"No, he went to go get some answers from Shaye," he said happy

"Well, is he mad?" I asked afraid she was going to piss him off.

"Yeah, but not at her" I was relieved.

"Let's give them some time alone to figure things out." I suggested.

"I think that's best" He agreed with me

* * *

Shaye told Seth, and they got together like there was no problem. Shaye moved in with Seth, and Quil. The Clearwater house is closer than Shaye's was. We invited her brother to visit, but not her mother.

Each day they went on walks, they played around, and they fought and made up. Alex was the perfect baby, he never cried, only smiled and laughed. He laughed and smiled at an early age.

Alex loved me a lot, not as much as Shaye and Seth, but he loved me a lot. Shaye is Catholic, and Quil and I get to be the godparents. It was such an honor. I was so happy. Everything was in a tranquil state.

We laughed and played. Charlie and Sue came to visit their grandchild.

I went back to school, and I turned in my packet of work that I missed while Shaye was in labor. Shaye did independent work, and we would graduate in two years on schedule, if we wanted to, we could graduate a year or term early.

Everything was fine, happy, and back to normal, as normal as a werewolf, vampire filled world can be.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I ended it on a happy note, but next chapter drama will begin to unfold, so be sure to watch out for it XD**

**I didnt spend much time on this, so dont blame me, and, the next chapter will be up as soon as i can.**

Vixki-Marie: lol she finnaly told him xD

CallmeEmbrys: lol i knnow it wouldnt be punishment xD and gasp! what if he is one of my reader? seth im sorry i didnt tell you!

human alice: lol i know little alex is almost real in my mind.

leydyan22: lol i know i cant belive i even thought of killing her

**oh and the thing, its poorly writen, i know that, but hey dont blame me, i wrote it with out any thinking or anything. i wrote it like like a total of four minutes, i might edit it later and make it better and stuff but not right now, i just put it up like a little side note, almost like a really really long little sidenote.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! XD**


	15. His Heart & Soul Are Black As Kohl

**I hope you enjoy, i dont own twilght, or it's characters! Enjoy!**

**Lol little side note, i used my friends name, and modeled my character after him, lol even though his name means Cabbage xD lol**

**His Heart & Soul Are Black As Kohl**

**Chapter 15**

We were all on an outing, Seth, Shaye, and little Alex, he was now ten months old and walking, although he fell a lot, he stumbled over everything, but he always got back up without a tear.

All the guys decided we'd have a picnic. Everyone was with their imprints and children. We tried to invite the Cullens to come but they went back to Maine after a few months of being here, they said that they'd come and visit soon. Nessie and Jake stayed, every once in a while they stay by themselves.

We were enjoying our time together, everything had calmed down into a serene feeling. We were relaxing and having fun together, until something happened.

"Wait" Nessie stiffened up. She stayed still, "I hear and smell something." She said, her senses surpassed those of the Quileute's. "Do you smell it?" She asked, her eyes opened wide with panic. "Oh, no, get everyone out of here!" she said.

We were confused, then we the guys understood.

"No, if we take them home, we'll lead them to the rez, we can't protect everyone like that." Jake said worried.

"What if we try to take them somewhere else?" Quil asked in a panic.

"Yeah, sounds good, Seth, you lead them out head them towards the mountains" Jake commanded.

"Collin, go warn Sam and if they get past us tell him to be prepared to fight." He said

"Sure" he said he ran into the woods and left.

All of us gathered like a group like a herd of scared cattle. Seth was closer to Shaye than anyone. He phased and moved us like a dog moving sheep.

We were almost running, we were moving at a fast pace but not too fast for the children that were too big to carry.

Most of the guys were about to phase.

"I'm going with Claire" Quil said as he jogged towards us.

"No," Jake said "I need you to fight" He said. The guys phased I looked around at the panic stricken faces of everyone Seth was herding. We were moving, but the Vampires showed up. There were more than a dozen of them. Their eyes were red, some bright red others a dark red, and the scariest one, a dark almost a black but with a monstrous red tone to it.. Their eyes screamed fear me. I kept looking back; Quil lunged along with the others at the vampire's. The leader of the nomadic pack was obviously the strongest. He attacked Quil, he fell to the floor and I couldn't help but run back.

Seth growled and barked at me to get back, but he couldn't follow me and jeopardize the safety of the others. Quil looked towards me and his eyes begged me to go back.

The dark haired beautiful but terrifying vampire was looking at me with a malicious smile. He hit Quil so hard he fell to the ground. He flew past him and stopped at me.

"If you taste half as good as you look and smell, then you'll be one of the best meals I've had in a long time." He had a crazed sadistic look on his face.

Quil roared and attacked him. I was paralyzed with fear. Everyone was attacking, lunging, fighting, biting, and growling.

Jake the largest wolf was clawing and attacking several vampires at once. They were biting, clawing, hitting. They were ravenous.

Quil and the malevolent vampire were circling each other.

"It seems your little girl friend over there, is another 'La Tua Cantante'" He smiled and showed his white teeth. He looked at me like I was a meal and he purchased me.

I backed up in fear. My back painfully hit a tree, and I searched for something to defend myself, there was nothing.

Quil was jumping high in the air; he was growling ferociously and was aiming at his throat. The vile vampire was smiling as he attacks Quil again. He backed up, looked around quickly and said

"Don't worry, my little rose, I'll see you soon, so soon you won't even have the chance to say 'oh where's that handsome Kohl'" He smiled maliciously then ran away quickly while Quil was thrown against a tree. Several others escaped though many were killed.

I was shaken; he escaped while Quil attempted to attack him again. Quil was still injured so I ran to him.

"Quil" I yelled with panic when I saw he wasn't moving. "Quil?" I yelled again, he wasn't responding. "Quil! God damn it! Answer me!" I cried.

His chest wasn't rising I panicked. I checked his pulse and it was fine. Then I occasionally saw his chest rise and fall.

"Claire?" He said weakly.

"Yes?" I said

"God damn it Claire, I swear you're going to kill me one of these days." He said angrily yet relived.

"I'm sorry." Hot tears ran down my face "are you hurt?" I asked

"I'll be good as new in a while, but you, you don't heal like that, you could have died" he said getting angry again. "What were you thinking?!" he said

"I was afraid, I thought you were going to get hurt." I said sadly thinking being without Quil.

"We'll when you ran back, you scared me Claire, I don't think I could live without you, so don't do anything like that again, ok?" he said seriously, his gaze bore into me.

"Ok." I agreed. Quil cautiously got up, he winced. I walked over to him and tried to be a lean on support, but he's way too tall.

We headed back.

* * *

The guys others went to go burn the bodies. Sweet perfume filled the air. Quil wrinkled his nose in disgust,

"Wow, that's strong," he said "and I thought the Cullens smelled" He joked, his anger melted away soon.

We got home and Quil looked much better.

"Hey, Claire, I think I'm going to stay here until we find that leech." He said lightly stressed.

"Kohl? That was his name right?" I asked

"Yeah, but that monster doesn't deserve a name" He said sourly

"Why, because he's a vampire, but the Cullens are too, and I don't think Jake will like what you say." I said getting slightly angry, I liked the Cullens and Nessie was like an older sister than me.

"No, I like the Cullens, I'm talking about them, those, they kill people." He said with flames in his eyes. "And he's after you." He said with even more anger

"Whats La Encantante?" I asked

"La Tua Cantante" he said with hatred in his eyes, "It's what Bella was to Edward, their blood 'sings' to them, it mean you're one of the most delicious smelling humans he's ever met." The disgust in his voice was evident. "He won't stop until either I kill him, or he kills you." He was really angry.

"So, he'll come back?" I said slightly afraid, more for Quil than myself.

"Yes, he won't stop until he gets to you." He said even angrier.

Tammy came down the stairs, she walked in and felt Quil's anger.

"Quil? What's the matter?" She asked concerned

"There's a vampire, he want Claire" he said darkly

"What're we going to do, let me get a hold of the council" she made phone calls to the elders.

"Tammy" Quil asked cautiously "Can I stay here? I don't want Claire to be alone, you'll all be in danger."

"Yeah, sure," Tammy said she was fine with this.

"How bout, I stay in Claire's room, then in case he comes through the window." He said joking around.

"Uh, Yeah, no," she laughed "nice try." He then thought of something, "Well, actually, I think I'd be best if you slept on the floor _outside_ Claire's room" she smiled wickedly

"Mom!" I said, she was always being rude to Quil.

"Well, what if that vampire comes in threw your window, then Quil will hear him, and since he's a deep sleeper, well he won't get a very good night's sleep." She laughed.

"Mom!" I said again.

"Oh, and you have to make breakfast in the morning" she smiled an evil smile.

"Mom! Behave, or do you want me to take away TV privileges" I threatened "and I don't think that's a good choice to make him cook, he can't cook to save his life." I laughed. Quil looked at me semi angry like and that made me laugh more.

My mom actually made Quil a makeshift bed out of a blanket and a pillow with another blanket for him. When my mom went to sleep I would let him in the room. He was a really good pillow.

Even though I had a vampire that wanted to eat me, I wasn't afraid. Call me crazy, but I didn't fear for my life. I was worried about Quil though. He would do anything to protect me, and that scared me. I feared for his safety more than anything, and I wasn't that worried about that either, all together as a total there were eleven regular wolves and four others in case they need more help.

I began changing into my pajamas; I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking of everything that's happened these past few months. Then all of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Claire, I just wanted to tell you dinners rea-" he stopped mid-sentence. He looked up and down my body, I suddenly realized I was in my underwear and my bra was halfway off me, it was at my elbows. I covered myself with my arms, I didn't scream but I picked up my heavy Pre-Calculus book, and tossed it at his head. When the text book hit him he quickly backed out of my room, and I went to the door and locked it. I forgot to lock my door.

I leaned against the door and I was catching my breath, I stopped breathing and if felt like my heart stopped beating/

I didn't know why I felt so self conscious; I mean he didn't see anything right? Right? And what does it matter? He's seen me in my naked as a child, I've been in bathing suits before, but why do I feel so self conscious?

My heart beat went from zero to a hundred eighty in .3 seconds.

* * *

I changed into my pajamas, cute polka dotted shorts, and a white tank top.

I walked downstairs to find Charri with some strange guy.

"Charri, how could you disobey me?"

"But Tammy-"she was interrupted

"No, don't Tammy me, I'm your mother" she slightly twitched at the word mother. "Do you want to end up like me, or Shaye, when you got accepted to UC Berkley?" Charri was looking down at the ground.

"Quil, show him the door please, Charri will be out to talk to you in a minute" She said sternly.

"This way" Quil said as he led him out the door on to the patio.

"But mom, I'm sorry" She was crying,

"I thought I taught you to better, not only did you stay out all night at a boy's house, you drank, and you weren't even safe." Tammy was deeply disappointed.

"I'm sorry mom, I really didn't mean too, I mean yes I drank, but I didn't mean to stay there and I didn't mean to stay, I we went to be safe, but….I'm sorry" she cried.

"Claire, can you go out with Quil for a while please?" Tammy commanded me more than asked

I walked out towards Quil, I was nervous, I mean I know Quil didn't see anything, but I felt my face was flushed.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

I walked this boy out of the house, Tammy was really upset. He looked really sad and upset that he got Charri in trouble, I could see the look in his eyes, he truly loves Charri. I smiled. I started a small conversation with him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him. He looked intimidated by my size. He was on the tallish side, but he was short compared to me.

"Um, Matt Jones" He said nervously

"Well, I can tell you love her, so make sure you take care of her" I told him.

"Yeah, sure, and make sure you take care of the one you love" he said to me. I thought about Claire, and what happened earlier, I had went into her room to tell her dinner was ready, her door wasn't locked so I didn't know she was changing. I walked in and saw her magnificent silky skin, I saw her beauty emitting form every cell in her body. She was shocked, her face turned a dark red, she was embarrassed. I couldn't control my eyes as they traveled up and down her voluptuous body. I saw almost her whole body for a brief second, that would stay in my mind forever.

She threw her six inch thick Pre-Calculus book at my head. I was too shocked to realize I was staring and not leaving, even though I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay and stare at the magnificent work of art that god created. She was the most beautiful elegant, perfect thing I have ever seen.

Claire walked outside, she was blushing, and so was I, she looked nervous and self conscious, and I couldn't get the image of her body out of my mind. Her perfect sensuous breasts, her silky, smooth, hips and thighs.

Claire started to walk off into the forest; she turned to look at me and beckoned me with her eyes. I obediently followed.

We walked into the moonlit woods, the fireflies flittered around us. We occasionally looked at each other, and we blushed and quickly looked away, I felt ridiculous, I was acting like an embarrassed lovesick teenager, crushing on the popular girl.

I suddenly smelled that distinct sickly sweet smell, I panicked. It was him, the one after Claire.

"Claire!" I was panicked "RUN!" I yelled, I was hoping that she could get to the house in time to call for back up. Quickly phased, and howled. Then I heard a bone chilling, blood curdling scream, it was Claire's voice.

* * *

**Ok, I finally! Uploaded, I'm sorry I want uploading much, I was sick was bronchitis, I was coughing up my lungs, and I had a fever. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Drama filled, and cuteness in there! xD**

**ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth**: First Commenter! Lol you get an imaginary cookie, lol, yep drama *dramatic soap opera music*

**VampireNick009: **Thank you! xD thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it!

**CallmeEmbrys: **Drama drama drama lol! It'll get a bit more fluffy as he gets more protective.

**Omniscient Me: **Lol here's the drama! xD

**Lilliana The Lily: **lol here it is I hope you enjoyed it!

**KayMay: **Lol I know, I love that poem too! xD I totally had to share it with you guys! xD

**Danni Bambi: **Well here's the drama! xD

**Twilight Potter Obsession: **i know i love shel silverstein! xD he's amazing! xD

**Please Review! you know you want to, just click that little button and give it some love, it's really lonely and feels unloved, do you want Button to feel unloved? **

* * *


	16. To Eyre Is Human

**Ok so here's the Next Chapter, I hope you enjoy! I don't own twilight, but I hope I will after I go to court! Lol jk! Lol I know you've all heard Voltaire's Quote from ****Candide**** "To err is human" **

* * *

**To Eyre Is Human**

**Chapter 16**

**~Last time~**

I suddenly smelled that distinct sickly sweet smell, I panicked. It was him, the one after Claire.

"Claire!" I was panicked "RUN!" I yelled, I was hoping that she could get to the house in time to call for back up. Quickly phased, and howled. Then I heard a bone chilling, blood curdling scream, coming from Claire.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

_CLAIRE! _I thought. I growled loudly.

I ran to Claire, and I see the disgusting, vile, vicious, vulgar, vampire was standing there, he looked amused. Claire was backed against the tree. The abominable leech was touching Claire with his repugnant fingers. His hideous face was close to her angelic one, his hand ran down her body, and I felt nauseous and infuriated.

He leaned in and kissed delicate plump lips with his revolting, hard, cold, stone, lips. Fear was spread across her face. She looked to me for help, her eyes pleaded for saving. His foul face neared her lovely, silky neck. I lunged at him without thinking, I had lost it. He smiled a malicious smile.

"Aww, touchy are we, don't worry, I was only having a bit of fun." He smiled his wicked smile.

I growled at him more intensely. I ran towards him and he moved. Claire was stuck in shock. I growled my most menacing growl at her, hoping she would be afraid and run, and I was right.

"Well, since I can smell your back up coming I'm going to leave, I have no intent on dying, at least not without that delicious last meal." He jetted off while laughing malevolently, I chased after him but it was no use, he was too fast, the only one that might be able to catch him would be Edward. We might have to get him to come down here. A few minutes later the pack showed up.

_Where'd he go? _Jacob asked.

_He went north east. _I told him. _But it's too late, he's already long gone, he might even be faster than Edward. _I said sadly. _Jake, we need patrol 24/7 please, I don't want to have Claire be in this much danger, I almost went insane when I saw him touching her with his filthy, vile hands. _I was angry.

_Don't worry Quil; we'll make sure we get him. _Seth said confidently, _I'll call Edward and ask if he can come. _Seth phased out and ran to a phone.

I paced back and forth and decided it would be best to stay on guard near Claire. I ran back to Claire's and I saw her on her porch with Tammy. Claire looked a little shaken up but not as bad as I thought she'd be.

I whined and Claire's head lifted up.

"Quil," she smiled, relief was evident on her face. "are you ok?" she ran up to me.

I barked a laugh. She pet me like a dog and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok, I was worried" she said. I tried to demonstrate that I was fine, but I was distracted. She smelled like him.

I felt my body go ridged.

"What's the matter" she asked

I wrinkled my nose, and unconsciously growled lightly.

"I smell?" She asked confused, "I'm sorry," she said as she leaned in to kiss me on the nose, which only made it worse. It reminded me that I couldn't keep Claire safe, that leech was able to touch her, and if he really wanted to, he could have killed her right there and then. That infuriated me.

I walked back into the cover of the woods. I phased back.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Quil because I was worried about him, but he seemed angry, I don't know what I did. Apparently I smelled. After he went back to the woods I didn't know what upset him. I saw return and I was happy because I thought he ran off. He was still a bit agitated.

"Quil" I said. I was worried I did something wrong. "Why are you so mad?" I asked sadly

"Don't act like you don't know" he said coldly and completely out of character for him.

"Quil, what did I do wrong?" I asked angry and hurt. I had no clue what I did to upset him.

"You didn't do anything; I wasn't able to protect you." He said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused "You saved me, Kohl didn't get me, you scared him off." I said

"No, if he hadn't decided to toy with you, you would be…dead…" his voice choked at the last word.

I hadn't the slightest idea on how much this affected him.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't your fault" I tried to calm him.

"No, it is" he said with his jaw clenched. "He finds it amusing how much it angers me. I can't stand the sight of him touching you, you're mine, and he was putting his filthy hands on you, I couldn't stand it." He was shaking and almost growling.

"Quil, don't worry, nothing will happen to me" I said confidently.

"How can you say that? I couldn't protect you; he got close enough to kill you twice. And how are you so calm?" he shouted.

"Because, I feel safe around you," I said honestly, I also left out the part of me being worried about him, but that would only upset him more.

He looked slightly happier when I said it, but he was beating himself up. He questioned my sanity because I wasn't afraid, but I was. I was terrified. I had Bella and Alice have kissed my cheeks, and the others have hugged me, they were cold and stone like, but they were comforting. However, Kohl, when he touched me, every nerve and cell in my body were sending distress signals. I was terrified out of my wits.

Quil followed me and was always alert. He acted like I was going to be attacked any minute.

Charri was off with her boyfriend. I was thinking that if Charri hadn't gotten in a fight with mom, Quil wouldn't be so paranoid because we wouldn't have been in the forest at that time. So I put it all together, I was going to blame Charri, that was my overall solution and I'll tell Quil so he doesn't have to blame himself.

* * *

We decided to go over to Seth's house to spend the night, since it's more in town and farther away from the forest Quil thinks I'll be safer.

I went inside, little ten month old Alex came waddling over towards me. He squealed happily.

"Hey cutie!" I smiled "How are you?" I asked him as I kissed his adorable, little cheeks.

"Aww thanks, I'm fine" Seth said.

"Pshh, not you, I was talking to the adorable, handsome one" I laughed

"Yeah, you're talking to me." He said with a cocky smile and trying not to laugh.

"Ha! You're so conceded" I laughed really hard. "Anyway, besides your giant ego, how are you guys?" I asked.

"We're fine" Shaye came out of her room. She picked up Alex, who looked more like Seth than anyone, except his blue gray eyes.

Seth went over to talk to Quil, they both looked serious, but Quil looked aggravated. They began to construct plans. They decided to ask the Cullen's to help.

Shaye and I talked for a while, then Nessie showed up.

"Hey, I heard about what happened earlier, how are you?" Nessie asked. She came through the doorway.

We heard a soft little cry. Shaye's maternal instincts kicked, her face was attentive, and she was listening to his cry and she went over to Alex.

"I'll be back, I need to change his diaper." she said as she walked over towards him.

We both acknowledged her and we continued talking. "I'm fine, everyone thinks I should be afraid huddled in a corner, sucking my thumb, and crying like a baby in a fetal position." I said smiling a little bit more the more my sentence proceeded, and so did Ness.

"Well you're a very strong person, and we all know that, but I think Quil wants you to be the damsel in distress and him, the knight in shining armor." She gave me a warm reassuring smile.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Grow my hair out and lock myself in a tower. Or eat a poisonous apple, or, or, or" I got stuck but then came up with more. "or what does he want to rescue me from a dragon? Get pricked by spinner thing and go to sleep for ever until he comes and gives me a kiss, huh?" I was getting huffed up. "I don't want to be a damsel in distress!" I was ranting "Sure I want my prince, but I'm not helpless."

Nessie was laughing her beautiful chiming bell laugh.

"You one of the few people I know that doesn't want to have a prince come save her." She was laughing loudly.

"Hey, like I said, I want the prince, I just don't need rescuing." I laughed with her infectious laugh.

"I think you're a bit like Jane Eyre. You use your wits to solve your problems." She smiled.

"Except I don't want Edward Rochester; he could be a pirate at the end if he wanted to, he was missing a hand and an eye. I just want my werewolf." I laughed harder.

"Well, anyway, you remind me a bit of the stories Jake and my dad used to tell me about my mom." She smiled. She loves Bella dearly. "You probably heard of them, the one where my mom went cliff diving, and went to see the Volturi, and the time she wanted to help with the New Born Battle, and she cut her hand like the third wife." She laughed

"Well, I guess I do feel a bit like Bella sometime, being the only useless, helpless one." I told her honestly.

We continued to talk and chat, Shaye joined in on our conversation. I heard all the stories of Bella's human life from a more Bella point of view. The stories or legends I was told were more of the werewolf point of view. It was intriguing and captivated my attention when I heard Bella's version, I felt I could relate and connect to her more. I felt inspired by Bella, I felt as if even my small contribution would help a tremendous amount.

We got a call from Edward saying that they'd be in La Push in a few hours; they took a connecting flight from Maine, to Seattle.

"Quil," I called him, hoping to get him to relax.

"Hm?" he said without looking at me

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach." I asked him with high hopes.

"No, we have to organize" Quil said with a sharp tone.

I felt myself flinch away from him. His cold tone was devastating, my eyes stung. I left the room to hide my face filled with pain of rejection.

"Hun," Shaye said "don't take it personally, he's just scared out of his wits about your safety."

"Shaye's right Claire" Nessie said "How about you two go down to the beach for a bit, I'll stay here with the boys" she suggested

* * *

Shaye walked I to the beach, we walked down with little Alex, he is so adorable. He calls me Aire it sounds like Air. It's adorable. He can say Ma, Da, and Aire, no, and several non understandable words.

Just as we got comfortable and sat down in the sand a very angry Quil stormed up to us.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Quil steamed.

"Sitting down?" I responded

"Why are you at the beach unsupervised?" he said angrily but trying not to yell

"What am I three? I don't need supervision, plus I have Shaye here." I said with a snappy tone.

"Yeah, you do need supervision, you just can't be here alone!" he yelled

"Yes I can!" I yelled back.

"No you can't!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please! You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled loudly

"To hell I can't!" he was steaming "You can't be out here alone, and helpless like you are!"

That was the last straw that set me off.

"I am NOT helpless! I can take care of myself! I'm not four years old anymore Quil!" I yelled at him, but I felt more power in doing so. Usually when I yell I start to cry, but not this time. "I can protect myself! And if I can't then I sure don't need your help! Nessie will help me!" I shoved in his face and stomped off. Shaye and Quil were left there dumbfounded. I never yelled at Quil like that before, the worst that it ever got was arguing.

Behind me, as I walked away I could hear Shaye.

"Weeellll, I might as be moseying my way back home, see ya Quil." Shaye said uncomfortably. Without having to look at Quil I could feel his livid gaze upon my back.

I stomped off the Seth house were Nessie met me with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to blow up like that" she said

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for awhile, I mean it's better for my mom and my sister, and the whole town come to think of it, and I think I'd rather stay with you."

"Sure?" she replied confused "Yeah, the kids are staying with Charlie and Sue." She replied.

"Thanks" I said as I hugged her.

"I'm going home now, do you want to come now, or go home first." She asked me.

"Um, go now." I said simply, trying not to be overwhelmed with my fight with Quil.

"Yeah sure, get in the car, I'll be there in a minute." As I stepped out the door I heard Ness calling Tammy.

I sat in the luxurious car that Nessie had. She got her grateful, and semi-clumsy nature from her mother, and her love of cars from Edward, and Rose, she was truly a perfect match for Jacob.

We got to Nessie's home, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a four car garage.

Nessie led me to my room; she brought down some sets of clothes for me and left me alone for awhile. That's when the tears came. I felt my body shake as I cried into the pillow. I felt stupid for crying, and I felt stupid for arguing with Quil, all he wanted to do was keep me safe.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Sorry that took so long! I had AP testing sorry, I had AP physiology, AP Calculus, AP Lit & Comp sorry! **

**Oh by the way, I LOVED Jane Eyre, I read it last year, I loved it! So drama and gothic filled! xD**

**But this chapter I wanted to set up some tension between them, I wanted to show Claire's character a bit, and give some drama.**

**What'd you think of the beginning, it sounds kinda creepy doesn't it? If so then I was shooting for that!**

**Lol I've taken a habit to calling Kohl Cabbage head! Lol!**

**VampireNick009**: Yep this will get dramatic!

**ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth**: *turn up volume even louder* DUN DUN DUN! lol! yes more drama soon!

**Twilight Potter Obsession**: Who doesnt like other peoples drama!

**Danni Bambi**: Yes drama, everyone loves drama!

**Omniscient Me**: Here's more!

**KayMay**: Aww thanks! tell me what you think of this one!

**leydyan22**: Lol, wait and see

**Lilliana The Lily**: Sorry it took long! but im back and i'm glad you enjoyed it!

**CallmeEmbrys**: lOVE YOU TOO! so yep fluff will come after they make up! HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!

**NessieBlack22**: Thank you for reviewing! xD and sorry it took so long, i usually dont take this long

**Please review!**


	17. Déjà Vu

**Lol omg! I have a story to share with you! So as you all know, I am insane, although doctors have not diagnosed nor found a mental disease, but I think I have a disease that only writers have. Well anyways I talk to myself A LOT since I speak my thoughts out loud, so I kept getting weird looks, so I bought a blue tooth, that way people are like, is she talking to herself, oh wait, she's on the phone. LOL!**

* * *

**Déjà vu**

**Chapter 17**

**Claire P.O.V.**

I awoke with a warm body next to me, I felt joy well up in me, until I turned and saw it wasn't Quil, it was Nessie. I rolled over and she woke up.

"Hey, Claire, how are you?" She asked concerned.

"Um, I'm fine now," I told her.

"You were crying last night, and shivering when I came in to check on you." She said

Nessie is so sweet and comforting, but she's not Quil. I felt like some stupid teenage that has little high school drama, and I hated it.

"Thanks." I attempted to smile back. I got out of bed and slipped on a bra under my shirt. I glumly walked out to the kitchen to get something to eat. I felt good for standing up for myself, but I felt bad about fighting with Quil, he only had my safety in mind.

All these emotions of all the drama that was going on I felt overwhelmed, sadness, anger, and fear.

I decided on frustration, not anger. I am a strong woman who can defend herself. That was the way it was going to be.

Right after my spiritual uplifting I felt sad, Quil wasn't here, I almost whined like a bratty teenager, 'but I waaaannt Quil!' Despite the fact that I wanted my werewolf, I felt strong, and confident, like nothing could hurt me, I will stay strong!

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

I was completely in shock. Nothing could register in my head.

I found out that Claire was missing and I found her at the beach, I was angry so I yelled. But she yelled back. She ended up stomping off and staying at Nessie's house. Despite the fact that there's the leader of the pack, Jake, and a half vampire, I felt anxious, nervous, and terrified.

I was still shocked that Claire up and left. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I was slowly shriveling up inside without her. At the same time I was constantly nervous and afraid for her safety.

I paced around the room like an expecting father in the waiting room. All I kept thinking about was Claire, and how to keep her safe, I kept calling Jake, asking…no telling…actually demanding…well more like yelling at him to keep her safe. I could be diagnosed clinically insane with her away from me; I was a wreck.

I don't see how she can think she can take care of herself; she's so young, so beautiful, so fragile, and delicate. I finally understand Edward. God Edward and he had to worry about this every minute of the day, not just if someone else attacked Bella; at least I never had to worry about injuring her myself, well except on rare occasions when I was phasing.

I ran around the forest just to lose some energy. Ever since Claire left my sight, I haven't been able to sleep at all, but when I did, I had nightmares.

The nightmare starts off like this; Claire and I are at the mossy banks of the river, we splashed around and played. I left her for a minute, but then I came back. I find her asleep against the trunk of the cool, swaying willow. I softly walk across the moist grass to see her see her beautiful hidden face covered by her dark curtain of hair. Slowly not to wake her I swept away her hair not to wake her. She was a vision of beauty, blooming, lovely, breath taking while asleep. I decided to wake her, to steal a kiss. I touched her lips with my finger. I pulled her arms to me, and placed my lips on hers. Fear crossed my face, she was dead, stone cold dead. Her neck rolled over to reveal two bite marks. Pain surged through out my body. I cried in pain, her body fell into my arms. I cried in pain, agonizing, unspeakable, indescribable pain. Then the grass died away. The ground dropped away. Claire plummeted to the ground, her body splattered on the floor, I couldn't stop it, I was horrified.

I wake up in a sweat, in fear, in panic, afraid, and crying.

I kept having the same dream, over, and over, and over, and over again; however the pain never diminishes.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Yes, I know… Yes! I know! …God damn it! I know you're worried, but I got it!..No, don't even try to black mail me!...I've been your friend since pre-school!...I know!" Jake yelled on the phone. After most of his sentences he paused to let the other person talk. I wonder who it was, I think it might be one of the pack members.

I turned and walked away until Jacob said.

"Watch out, incoming"

I was deeply confused until Alice, Rose, and Bella attacked me, lifted me up in the air, and passed me around for hugs.

"Stop! You're going to suffocate me!" I laughed. Edward Chuckled in the corner. "Hey Edward!" I called him over, give me a hug!" I continued laughing. I gave him a hug and went to greet Esme and Carlisle the same way.

The Cullens have always been like a second family to me, even when they were the strange other part of the family, when I was still innocent and ignorant of the mystical part of the world.

"So let's be serious here for a moment." Carlisle said with his powerful voice

"Aww but I don't want to be serious" whined Emmett. It was hilarious watching a huge, bear like, man like him act like a child. Rosalie gave him a very frightful glare and Emmett shut up.

"Well it seems that a vampire with the name of Kohl, is after Claire. It is also under suspicion that he is planning to take over, or try to control at least this part of the land. He got many newborns and many nomadic vampires to be his followers, however, he found Claire, and she is his _'La Tua Cantante'"_ He finished off seriously

"Ok, is it just me, or doesn't this seem like Déjà vu?" Emmett offered up again.

"But only this time, the one attracted to her blood is the one who is trying to kill her, otherwise this would make another cute replica story" Alice chimed. Carlisle chuckled, so I guessed that the problem wasn't as bad as Quil made it out to be.

"Well, we have a problem anyway, and Quil has asked for our assistance and we should help." Carlisle said calmly

"Well this is gonna be boooring compared to the other fight we had with Victoria and Riley." Emmett complained.

"Yes, this should be a lot simpler, less opposing, and more of us, we have Bella and Nessie, and the newer additions to the Quileute pack."

"Well I don't know if I can help, but it doesn't seem so much that he wants to kill me just cause, but more to um…eat me…"I said. My mind rapidly traveled to the instances where _he_ was, and I saw Edward twitch, he saw my memories. I think this was complete Déjà Vu moment for him; a sadistic, evil, malicious vampire, after the poor, defenseless, inutile human.

"Well, that helps, that means he's not going try to kill you; he's going to try to" Carlisle saw my face go white. I was trying to look brave but this terrified me out. He decided to stop the sentence there.

"Well, so I want to know what I can do." I wanted to help.

"Well this time I think we should do the same, leave your sent, and then get you away from the battle." Edward said.

"But then I can't do anything" I complained

"No, you'll be luring him in, but you'll be out of danger." Edward looked serious "We don't want another Bella on our hands" he chuckled slightly but with an undertone of fear, remembering what Bella did so long ago.

Although I knew I was the bait, I still felt useless, but what else could I do.

* * *

In a few days, Alice saw them coming, but that's the only thing she could see, after that it went blank. Alice couldn't see anything involving the wolves.

The pack and the Cullens organized and thought out plans together. I was going to be escorted by Jamie, the newest, youngest member of the pack. She was going to take me form the woods to a safe location that I haven't yet been taken to, so my sent won't be there.

I argued about being useless, and the y argued back. I still I hadn't gone home, nor seen Quil, which made me really depressed and sad. Every time they wanted to discuss something, the pack came here; but I never saw Quil.

* * *

We all waited in the forest, I was bored, but I felt nervous, and I had butterflies in my stomach. Quil was tense. He looked like a cobra ready to strike at any given moment. This was the first time I'd seen him since we had our fight, I felt nervous, I didn't want to say anything to make him mad. Jamie, the light brown colored wolf was taking me away from the woods now.

* * *

We walked off, with me on her back. She jogged for what seemed like forever, then her ears perked up, she growled slightly under her breath.

"Are they there yet?" I asked, and she nodded yes. She continued moving forwards.

* * *

**Quil P.O.V.**

We waited for what seemed like hours; I was tense the whole time. The some were on guard, others were practicing fighting, and the rest were excited, and having fun. I felt disgusted because I was one of them at one time.

We smelt him coming, and we readied ourselves. He showed up, and smiled evilly.

"Bye, bye" he waved to us, I was confused "Now time for my meal" he smiled and chuckled blackly. Less than a fraction of a second, he was gone. I looked at Edward, and he was surprised by his speed. He was holding back last time, when he was running away.

Edward went after him at full speed, but he was no were near as fast.

_JAMIE!!_ I yelled at her. _He's coming your way, make her go, try to slow him down! We'll be right there! _

I was afraid, I couldn't think straight.

Kohl arrived were Jamie was, she was ready to fight him, so we could get there. He smiled and mocked her. He lifted his hand, ran and hit her. She went flying straight into a rock wall.

* * *

When we found Jamie she was lying on the floor whimpering. One blow from him, and she was down.

I realized we were up against something extremely powerful, we underestimated him.

He wasn't going to stop until he gets Claire

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Jamie stopped and growled. She looked worried, scared, terrified, frightened, excited, nervous, and brave all at the same time.

I didn't know what was happening.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. She shook me off. She then pointed in the direction I was supposed to go, and I went, not knowing that I was walking straight to my doom.

* * *

**OMG! I hate AP testing!!! Anyway, I'm glad I finally finished. I hope you like, the real drama doesn't start until next chapter.**

**VampireNick009**: Thank you! And that's what happens when you have a load of stress, the one you care about is after a sadistic vampire, and for their safety you wanted them guarded, but they left anyway, and yelled at you, that's what happens LOL! So don't let that happen to one of ur loved ones or you might blow up like that too! lol

**Danni Bamb**i: Lol thanks!! I found it in a comic lol

**ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth**: nooo don't cry *hands tissue* they have to fight cause of what I had planned, and to prove she's strong lol

**CallmeEmbrys**: Lol I know In my mind he was about to burst! Lol and I felt I had to make clare stronger! Your welcome! Eww, school! Lol ,but I think I passed my AP exams hopefully!

**Lilliana The Lily**: I know its one of my favorite books!

**Omniscient Me**: Lol yep that's what my friend told me!

**KayMay**: Lol, yeah, I was like eh, I think I have to make him fight

**Twilight Potter Obsession**: Lol I did come back lol, and thanks!

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW**


	18. What Will She Do?

**Ok this chapter is really short, I can't add any more to it without giving away what will happen so sorry for the short mini chapter, but it will keep you in suspense!**

* * *

**What Will She Do?**

**Chapter 18**

I ran off in the direction Jamie sent me to, while she ran the opposite direction.

I kept walking for what seemed like forever. Then I saw something move in the bushes. I felt paranoid. _Don't worry yourself, it's just an animal. It's no one. _

More bushes moved. I was scared. There was a dark and ominous feeling around me.

"Hey cutie," a horrible voice taunted, his voice chilled me to the bone. I looked around and he was behind me.

I screamed with fear and surprise. He enjoyed my terror, eating it up like a delicious dessert. He grabbed me with his chilling stone hands. I was too shocked I couldn't do anything. His cold hard, tongue wiped across my neck, it sent waves of shivers down my body.

I was scared beyond words. _Quil! _I thought. _I love you! Save me! _I begged inside my head.

Kohl touched my neck, and face; he touched me like a plaything. I felt disgusted. His touch was nothing like Quil's, not even remotely the same. This was filled with evil, hunger, and malevolence. He touched my breasts, my stomach, and my legs. It left a horrible, painful, burning sensation along were he touched.

"You smell delicious, too bad though, because your body looks delicious too." He laughed darkly. He got his lips close to my neck then I heard growling, and saw Quil lunging at him. Quil was circling him.

"Oh, I see your boyfriend doesn't like me. Well I guess I have to kill him first, then you'll have my undivided attention." He was smiling was wickedly; his words were poisonous clouds in my head.

Kohl kept attacking Quil with his unimaginable speed. Quil was being thrown on rocks, from tree to tree. I was horrified. He was killing him. I wasn't going to let him.

I began realizing I was going to die. I never got to say good bye to Quil, we never made up. I was depressed. But weirdly enough, I wasn't afraid anymore, I was giving up my life to save the one I loved most.

I started running, I knew if he wanted to he could catch me before I took two steps; but he liked playing games with us.

"Come and catch me," I called to him madly.

Quil howled and begged me, asking me not to, but he couldn't catch me he was injured, and it would take him at least a few minutes before he recovered.

"Are we playing hide-n-go seek, or tag?" he said maliciously.

"Tag" I said, as I started running.

I was running through the dark, malicious forest. The rocks and woods and trees were in my way. I stumbled and tripped along the way, as he laughed evilly.

I got to where I wanted to be, the cliff; the cliff that Quil and I would try to climb up, but we couldn't make it past a few feet up. The cliff was a straight drop to the forest floor. I knew that if I jumped that Quil would have enough time to kill him when he's drinking my blood. I felt like the third wife, I was going to save the ones I loved. I was happy.

Kohl looked at me and laughed. He knew he had me cornered. But I did something he didn't expect. I jumped.

* * *

**I love you all! Sorry it was so short, but I will update soon!**

**Do you hate me for my cliff hangers! Lol! But it's a love hate thing huh? lol**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**VampireNick009**: Lol, thanks! Yep team work! Lol usually works.

**leydyan22**: Keep reading! I know it's like AHH, but keep reading please! THANK YOU!

**CallmeEmbrys**: Lol yes, I remember I'd read the other stories and hating cliff hangers lol!! LOL!! Lol Claire did run, and jump! I had to! BUAHAHAHAHA- lol yes I want to pump your adrenaline and almost give you a heart attack! Lol!

**ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth**: What do you think now? xD xP

**Danni Bambi**: Lol I did update soon

** Lilliana The Lily**: Lol yep!

**Omniscient Me**: Sorry! Another CLIFFY!

**KayMay**: Lol even more suspence!

**Please Review!! please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	19. The Leap

**OK I AM SOOO SORRY! I havent updated in forever! i know that, but first i had writer's block, then, well technology hate me! My computer stopped working, and yeah, so i finally got it to work, and like i said, i will finish this story! XD i love all of you!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I jumped from the cliff to a straight plummet to the hard forest floor. I enjoyed seeing the shock in Kohl's face, though I'd rather see Quil, before I die. I was happy, I knew these were my last moments, and I thought of Quil, and how I regretted fighting with him over something stupid.

I felt the rushing of air through my hair, and it felt nice, until I hit the ground.

**Quil's P.O.V.**

I saw the horrible, vile creature chase after my precious Claire. I got up as my body screamed in pain. I didn't care; I had to get to Claire. I ran as fast as I could through the endless forest. It was entirely my fault she was put in danger.

I finally got to where Claire was and I saw her, it was something I couldn't even imagine in my worst nightmares, she jumped off the cliff backwards. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt pain beyond any other. I felt a blinding furry, of rage.

The vampire jumped down to drink Claire's blood, I wouldn't allow it.

I jumped off the cliff and attacked him. I told the others to come. I smelt Claire's blood all over the floor, but I couldn't look at her, I knew if I did, he'd get away.

I couldn't bear looking at Claire. My Claire. I could smell my beautiful Claire on the floor. My heart wrenched. Pain surged through my body. My mind became numb. I could hear the others wince in pain, and almost crumple to the floor. They could feel the enormous amount of pain I was in. The pain was unfathomable.

I was lunging at him as his crazed eyes couldn't stop but keep looking at Claire. His face was filled with insanity and desire for blood. He was too distracted then I was biting him, I was ripping his granite rock flesh off, piece by piece.

He was running towards her crumpled body. A dark pool of blood surrounded her. My heart broke, shattered, then disintegrated. My heart ached, it felt hollow. My heart was stabbed with a million knifes. It was bleeding and couldn't be mended.

I jumped at Kohl, my mind numb with pain. I couldn't help but think of Claire and what he did to her. I was infuriated. I was beyond rage. I got him. I bit of his arm. It flew across the forest floor. I ripped him apart piece by piece; I made sure that I got the satisfaction from killing him.

Seth, Jacob, Nessie, Edward and Bella emerged from the cover of the forest. They saw Claire's crumpled body on the floor. Unfathomable pain surged threw my body. Pain spread across the face of my friends. I fell to the floor next to Claire. I phased back. My body was shaking with fear and sobs, as they both spread throughout my body. My trembling hands reached out to hold her head. Her dark hair was soaked with a dark pool of blood.

Edward ran and picked up pieces of Kohl. He ran over to the others to start the fire.

Carlisle came running up. He looked at Claire and fear spread through his face. Edward's face matched the same expression. They gave me a sad look that sent me into more sobs. Bella picked her up and ran back to the main Cullen house.

I left the pack to burn the pieces. I followed Bella. The only image in my head was her jumping and her splattered on the ground.

"How's she going to be?" I asked afraid "Edward had read Carlisle mind. He had a miserable face on. "NO!" I roared

"I'm sorry, I don't think she's going to make it." He said

"Then turn her! Please!" I begged "Anything to keep her alive" I was crying

"But she won't be alive, she'll be a vampire" he said sadly

"I don't care! Do whatever you can!" I sobbed

"Carlisle, says her heart is too weak, her lungs are too, she's in a worse off state than Bella and Emmett combined. She's got head injuries, her lungs have been punctured and collapsed, her organs are failing, she has several fractures, and broken bones, she has a lot of internal bleeding. If we do try, she might die, and she might give up. Bella told me she almost gave up too."

"NO!" I didn't want to hear it. "Can't you inject some in her, and let her heal, then take it out?!"

"We can try, but there's a huge chance it won't work."

"What are her chances without turning?"

"Well about 20%" he said "with turning her, it would be 15%"

"How bout what I said?"

"I don't know how that will work…I discuss it with Carlisle."

I went upstairs and I saw she was hooked up to machines. She was covered in blood, and bandaged up.

I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her. My reason for living was her.

**I'M SOOO SORRY! BUT please review!**


	20. She's Not Herself

**She's Not Herself**

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

  
**

**Quil P.O.V. **

My mind was gone; my mind's attempt to protect me was to go blank, to not think of anything. I was lulled into a false sense of security. I couldn't help but feel I was in Seth's position.

I looked at Claire, she looked beautiful no matter what.

Carlisle wanted to see how she was doing for a while, then decide, right now, she was in a stable condition, but they wanted to see how she would be in the long run.

I fell asleep, I had an odd dream. I was carrying a baby. It kept crying, it slowed me down; I saw Claire jump, but this time she was jumping off a cliff into the ocean. But I tried to stop her, except Santa Clause saved her, he caught her in his sleigh, and took her away. I should be happy that she was saved, but I wasn't, I was left sad, and alone. She sadly smiled at me and waved. I jumped trying to reach her, but she was out of reach. My dream self couldn't help but cry. **(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't resist! ****2 upsesed2 do much more suggested it, and I couldn't resist!****)**

I woke up sad. Edward saw my dream, he looked puzzled and said to ask Carlisle.

I told him my dream and he responded:

"Well, Claire was seriously injured, and she need a purpose for jumping, like cliff diving, carrying an unknown baby, that slows you down, and never stops crying is a sign of something bad, the Saint Nickolas would be that he's almost god like, immortal, and thus god, took Claire away from you. You need to have more confidence in Claire, she's really strong, she will fight, so don't give up, or she might."

I couldn't help but think that my life was like a fiction novel, or a movie. Anything that could possibly happen has.

* * *

**Claire**

Before I jumped I couldn't help but think, I never met Quil, none of this would have happened, I wouldn't be hopelessly in love with him, and he wouldn't be in pain over me. Anything and everything i do causes him pain, I wish I didn't have to deal with that. That's when I drifted into sleep.

* * *

My mind was saying to itself, forget, and he'll forget.

**Quil**

It's been two months since she jumped, according to Carlisle she's fine, her body was healing fine. However her mind didn't want to wake up.

Claire missed her own 17th birthday.

Carlisle repeatedly did exams on her head to check for brain activity, her brain was fine, she had the normal activity of a sleeping, dreaming person. However, he warned me, she suffered head trauma, and there could be amnesia.

'_Great!' _I thought _this is a soap opera, 'she's going to have amnesia, she's not going to remember who I am, or our memories' _the thought of that made me extremely sad.

* * *

A few weeks later Claire woke up. I ran to her side

"Claire!" I called out to her."

"Who are you?" she asked me I felt crushed, I knew it.

"You don't remember me?" I asked sadly

"Oh yeah! Your that boy that like Claire" she said

"What? Why are you talking to yourself in third person?"

"I'm not silly! I'm Amelia." She said. I was really lost.

"What do you mean by Amelia, your Claire."

"No, I'm Amelia, Claire's unconscious." She said still in a sweet voice.

"Carlisle!" I called, he came running up the stairs. I left the room for about an hour, he came and told me what happened

"Well it seems she has Dissociative identity disorder, or DID" he explained to me

"What's that?"

"Well Multiple personality disorder" he said

"What? She didn't have that before"

"It's brought on usually as a coping mechanism."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to make them feel safe, all five of them." He said

"Five?!" i exclaimed

"Claire-the normal one, Amelia-the sweet kind, motherly one, Iris-the shy quiet one, Rebecca- the…well sexual one, and Erin-the rude ill-mannered one. The alternate personalities remember Claire's memories, but may not feel the same. However this problem can be solved, we need to find out what Claire is trying to forget, or protect herself from."

"Well who's 'out' right now?"

"Well, Amelia felt uncomfortable with all the questions so she resorted to Erin, I advise you not to go in there."

"But I need to" I said

"Hey, Clai----Erin" I touched her shoulder

"Don't touch me" She snapped. I've never seen Claire like that ever.

"Sorry" I said

"Well you should be" she said rudely again.

"No get out of my f'ing room." I did as she asked, well ordered. Shaye came up the stairs with year old Alex, I warned her about Erin, but she didn't care.

I listened threw the door to hear if she snapped at her best friend. She didn't, she was ok at first, then transitioned into Amelia.

Amelia held Alex, he cooed and they laughed. However I could hear the sadness in Shaye's voice that her friend wasn't well.

Claire was safe, alive, healthy, but she wasn't herself.

**Ok, Raise of hands how many thought that she was going to have Amnesia? Come On, be honest! **

**I'm not that unoriginal. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Ok so as you can guess the alters will cause trouble! xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**oh! by the way! I have a Harry Potter Fanfic too!, it's on my Profile: **.net/u/1580547/ChicaDeTwilight

**And the fanfic The Roads We Took To Get Here one is: **.net/s/5401849/1/The_Roads_We_Took_To_Get_Here

**I'd love for you to read it, it will be an ongoing story!**


End file.
